Class A
by miya223
Summary: In an Elite High School, Test Scores prove your place. For Tenten, Class A is where its at. At Number two, Tenten has always Tried to beat her biggest rival, Neji Hyuga; Friends accompany her along the long stride, however.
1. Meet Class A

1_Rating: 10 and Older_

_Genre: General/Friendship/Romance/Comfort/Humor_

_**Summary**_**: **

**In an Elite High School Known as** **Konoha** **High, Test Scores prove your place. For Tenten, Class A is where its at. At Number two, Tenten has always Tried to beat her biggest rival, Neji Hyuga; Friends accompany her along the long stride, however. Will Tenten become Number one, and not just in school, but also in the Hyuga's Heart, or will tenten's crazy conclusions get the best of her, and will she remain number two forever? Find out in my new series, **_**Class A **_**!**

_Pairings: You'll just have to read and see!_

_Author: Yukimi~Sama_

**Title: Class A**

Chapter One: Hello My name Is

_Dear_,_

_You have just been excepted to Kohona High, where excellence is achieved everyday. Here At Konoha__ High, You will learn the workings of an everyday Business woman, or Financial Business man. It is such a privilege, and honor to have you in our facilities, see you soon, and Welcome._

_From your friends of Konoha__ High School._

"_Tenten-chan, our reports are no where near complete_, _and there due today!"_

"_-How are we suppose to turn them in?" _

A smile spreads across my face. " Don't worry. I'll Just simply Tell the teacher, to extend the deadline, till the end of this week. Relax."

"_Oh, Thank you tenten-chan!" the two girls said in unison, and stalked off back down the hallway. _

"_Oh, Tenten-sama can you check these? These are the papers from last week!"_

" Of course I can, I'll give them back to you by One, how does that sound?"

"_Anytime is good, as long as you do it tenten." said boy smiled friendly._

Im always busy, here at school. Being number two has its' price. You are always asked for favors, because you're their favorite. I have been here since grade 9, and I already have been in all of our clubs at least twice. By the way, our school has 68 clubs.

Ha! Oh Yeah, Introductions are everything! Im Tenten, and student in Class A. There are 8 of us, and basically the only thing in class A that you do, is nothing. You get spacial privileges, as long as you remain the highest in the school. Sounds fair and easy right? NO! WRONG! I have been stinking number two for the past two years! I am determined to get number one, And REMAIN IN THAT PLACE UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!

"-Ah, someone forgot to take their pills again this morning." Came a husky voice from behind me. I whipped my head around, and glared at the figure behind me. Hmpf. My eyebrow twitched.

"Shut your yap Hyuga." I turn my head back around and continue walking down the empty hallway.

I really need to stop talking my thoughts out loud, dear Kami, its really not healthy.

" Im just trying to be a kind person, besides. Wouldn't want you flunking a test_ number two_."

He stated following behind me.I Could hear the smirk plastered on his face. I Gritted my teeth together then grinded them in anger. Mind You, I still have my arms full with papers. Great Chinese rice balls, OH HOW I HATE TO BE CALLED NUMBER TWO!-

"-Great Chinese Rice balls? What?"

"SHUT UP HYUGA!"

"Okay, okay, no need to take your anger out on me Godzilla, geez, chill out." he walked around me as I stood feet planted into the ground, still frozen from him calling me number two. He rolled his eyes, and kept his head up in the air, hands stuffed in khaki pockets. His long, dark, pitch black hair, shined in the lighting of our hallway. It was pulled back, and tucked behind his ears into a ponytail. His tips reached just 3/4ths of his back. His shirts were never wrinkled, for the white, long sleeved collard shirt, contrasted well with his navy blue t-shirt underneath. And a tie hung slightly loose around his shirt collar. It was a simple navy blue, and gold stripped tie. Nothing special.

"_Hyuga, hyuga, wait up! We need your signature on something!"_

I stared as two girls, ran passed me, and went straight up to the Hyuga himself. He turned around, only to be greeted by two freshmen, high school girls. Oh, how I would love to stuff a pair of socks down their throats, KAMI!

He simply gave them one of his popular broad smiles, and took the pen, still keeping one in his pocket. The girls coo-ed and gazed.

"_Oh Neji, Im so glad you're our school's president!" _

"_Yeah, your so smart, and so funny!"_

"_You're the best Neji!"_

Neji just smiled again showing off his pure white teeth , and handing the pen back to the girls_._ They giggled and blushed even more. My eye twitched.

**No. 1**

**Neji Hyuga**

**Age: 18**

_The leading man behind his uncle, Hiashi, a great financial man._

_The most conceited, boldest JERK in the world. He walks around and acts like he knows it all. BUT HE DOESN'T! MWAHAHAHAHA! BECAUSE I DO! He does everything so effortlessly, and makes it seem so easy, when really, all he is doing is drowning in stress. After school, he has no time for ordinary teenage things, such as movies, and going to the mall. He watches over his youngest cousin, and helps manage most of his Uncle's business. Likes the color red, hates chocolate, and Yorkshi too._

Ignoring the flirting goon, I walked around them, and approached my classroom door. Opening it, a voice stopped me midway.

"Hey _twotwo_, tell the others I'll be at the meeting in a sec." My eye twitched, and I grunted. Neji stocked off with the two giggling girls. WHAT A FLIRT Why the hell did he come here if all he does is flirt, AND WHY AM I STILL NUMBER TWO!

Closing the door behind me, I threw the papers in my hands onto a random small squared glass table, it being only one of 6 in the entire room. This room is a 36x50, and is completed with high ceilings, and two fans. Black Marble floors, tan colored walls, and a small kitchen is inside the room. Granite Counter tops, Cooking utensils, and a stainless steel Fridge completes it. In the middle of the room is a long Glass table, used for meetings held in here, by us of course. Futon in the corner, and several flat screen TVs are placed throughout the room. We are on the top floor. Just outside is our school's garden, which is mainly ours. We have a sliding glass door that leads to it, and it's the only one in the whole school.

I sighed, and flopped on one of our beanie bags.

"Good morning Tenten-chan." came from across the room, a soft, yet hearable voice.

I turned my head to the voice, and smiled warmly.

**No. 5**

**Hinata Hyuga**

**Age: 16**

_This is such a delicate girl. The daughter of hiashi, who seems to pay her very little mind. No one really knows what she wants to become, since the company is going over to Neji. Her personality is sweet, over sensitive, calm, and kind. She loves sushi, and raw fish as well. Easy to talk to and gets along with all girls. She takes gymnastics, and is 5'4. Owns a dog named Yorkshi, and has a younger sister named Hinabi. _

"Hey Hina-chan. How are things?"

"Fine. What about you?"

"Okay, until I came to school." I smiled

She giggles. "Couldn't agree more."Our attention turned to the two voices now entering filling the room.

"I've got a golden ticket! I've got a Golden ticket! I've got a-

"Naruto, would you be-quiet for just once?" yelled a frustrated blond.I smiled faintly and stared at two more of my friends.

**No.6**

**Ino**

**Age:17**

_Ino, a Beach, natural Blond from California, USA. Her father is the architecture designer for several world famous hotel structures, and layouts. Her mom, an interior designer, who moved her and Ino closer to her dad about 6 years ago. Ino is Bi. She mainly likes girls, has never really gone out with one, just thinks they're cute; boys she rarely admires. She loves fashion, dolphins, and the beach. Is a Vegetarian, and likes the color of teal. She LOVES to mess with Hina-chan, because she finds her sooo very adorable. _

Ino continued to txt on her blackberry, while naruto grunted, and glared slightly to his side at Ino.

**No.4**

**Naruto Uzimaki**

**Age: 18**

_The common Nice guy. Sweet, Positive, up going, and Bright. Son of a late Author, his mother he never knew. Naruto loves to play soccer, is 6'3 , and wants to be a movie director when hes older. With his brains, Science is a complete breeze; that's what he's good at. Science. Give Him Bio, physics, any thing related to science, and he'll ace it. He likes Ice cream, running track, and different cultures. He lives in a Hotel Room, and gets pampered constantly, or so I think. He says its to 'surround himself with a positive environment' . _

Hinata smiles: "Good Morning to you both, Ino, and Naruto-san."

Naruto's face dropped slightly, and a blush formed at the bridge of his nose; he looked away.

"Good Morning Hinata-chan." he muttered under his breath.

"HINA-CHAN!"

Ino rushed over to strangle the poor girl, taking her eyes off the screen of her phone, and realizing other people were in the room. Ino squeezed Hina, and she begins to turn blue. Oh,Kami.

"Ino, I think she needs to breath now." Ino quickly let go and apologized.

"So where's the other Hyuga?" She asked sitting her stuff down in her chair at the large table.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. " He said he'd be back in a few."

Ino mouthed the word oh, and went off to the Fridge, across the room. Naruto walked over to his seat at the table and sat in it, waiting for the others to begin the meeting.I sighed, guessing it was time for me to get up. Walking over to the outside garden, Hina-chan stopped me, and held out a small note card.

"We received some more fruit baskets. They're off to the side near the Kitchenette." Informed Hinata.

I smiled, nodding and grabbed the card telling hina thanks. She smiled and walked over to the glass table; I opened the sliding door, and stepped outside. It was going to be a beautiful day ; my uncle always told me it was good luck to see two clouds the same shape. I quickly walked around the green mazed lot, looking for someone in particular. Smiling, I came to a halt, and a pair of eyes met mine.

"What." escaped his lips monotone. He was standing beside a fern grown here, outside, seeds imported. His right hand in his pocket, while the other one was holding the tip of the fern's leaf as if he were studying it.

**No.3**

**Age: 18**

**Sasuke U.**

_Son of the head over all Kohona banks; mother is dead. Always been involved in stock numbers, never really the whole banking thing; its his father's dream. Mother died when he was six, older brother left the two when Sasuke was 8. Dad is always never home, however family butler has been there for him more times than dad. He is quiet, kept to himself, and cold. Likes Astronomy, working on his car, and...OPERA! Yep, shocking I know. Has a hard time opening up to people because hes unsure if they'll stay or leave him as usual. _

"Our meeting is about to start." he studied me for a few more seconds, looked back down at the leaf he was still holding.

"I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded my head and began to turn the corner, just as I remembered something.

"Oh Sasuke-!" his head turned to look at me

I smiled huge. " Good morning!"

"Hn." he looked back down; I smirked. That was his way of saying hey.

Walking down another row in this maize of green, I reached the end, where a wall stopped me. I walked up to the wall, almost had my chest pressed against it; I looked up tilting my head all the way back. I was staring at the sole's of somebody's feet. They were crossed, and that person was sitting on top of the school building. It was another part of the school, still connected, however was just raised slightly higher due to its structure; I smiled as the sun shined a morning orange on the said person mentioned who was watching the clouds.

"Hey Tenten."

I smiled, head still tilted back. " Morning Shikamaru."

He was at least 10 feet above me, but his head tilted, so he was looking down at me. He always spoke soft in the mornings.

"We have another meeting, so you have to come down!"

He sighed dramatically, and I giggled. Taking steps back I moved and he jumped down and landed easily, stuffed his hands in his pocket; sleeves rolled up, watch showing too. I followed behind him as he led the way back inside.

**No.8**

**Shikamaru N.**

**Age: 18**

_Most laziest, always tired, does not give a crap about anything teenager you will ever meet in your life. Father is an engineer, mother stays at home. In truth, could be number one of Class A if he really ever tried, also, he isnt that lazy only at school. School is just not his thing because it is so boring. Likes animals , so is a veggi eater too, likes board game, and...COOKING! Even writes poetry sometimes, has a guitar too. _

Inside it was loud, slightly. Ino catching Hina up on the latest gossip across the table, while naruto just laughed as sasuke kept quiet and rolled his eyes bored, still trying to figure out why he was sitting next to him. Shikamaru was already sitting down at his seat, next to the end along side of Ino. Neji was just walking in the room, closing the door behind him. I walked around to my side, which was across from Shika, and beside hina to my left. Hn the glorious bastard doesn't deserve the seat of number one. Oh how'd I like to snatch that seat from under his nose and watch him-

"Okay, Everyone here?" Neji asked as he took his seat at the head of the table and looked around.

"No, Sakura is still in class." Chirped Hinata-chan.

"Well someone will just have to inform her about this meeting, Okay. Now...why are we here?"

He glanced at me waiting for an answer. OH COME ON DUDE REALLY? DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING? IM NOT EVEN NUMBER ONE YET! **Yet.**

" Well yes, considering the fact that you asked for this meeting," Hyuga stated highly amused that oh shitter cones of gooey goodness I did it again. His hand was in a fist and propped on his cheek, just watching me. I slapped my forehead physically and grunted. I blushed highly in embarrassment.

" You know you don't have to comment every time I accidently speak my thoughts out loud."

" I know, but its more fun being a nescience to you. And plus its very entertaining."

I glared at him still under my cloudy blush: " I can see that."

-"My pudding is getting hot, can we pick up the pace here please."

I only raised an eyebrow at that comment made by naruto. Hes one different boy.

"Okay, Ski trip. Ino, Remember you asked about It, and I said Id see if I could get it approved?" She nodded her head.

"Okay, well I did, so were going tomorrow and leaving at noon. A limo will be picking us up at our homes."

"WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Naruto stood out of his seat and cheered randomly, running to the counter to eat his pudding.

"But that only gives me 26 hours, and 32 minutes to pick out my clothes HOW LONG ARE WE STAYING!"

"Um, about 3 days because we have to come back for testing." I said.

Shikamaru leaned back in his seat, and relaxed with a grin. He put his hands behind his head "Sweat."

"NO ITS NOT SWEAT! I NEED AT LEAST 48 HOURS TO-

"Ino please, is it really _that_ necessary to scream?" Murmured Shika.

"YES!" she yelled in his ear.

"So are we all sharing a room or what?"

I looked over at the Hyuga and blinked. What? He was looking at me asking the question to me.

"No we'll be split up, two beds in 4 rooms."

Neji smirked, and leaned in closer to me, voice lowered so only me and him could hear. His breath was a fresh mint breeze, and it kept lingering in the air around my nose, his breath was warm, however it still sent goosebumps down my back. I don't know why.

"So you'll be rooming with me, right?"

I froze, and stiffened. My face made a face on its own. All without me, it made a sour face. WHAT! I blushed a deep red dude, and I mean it surpasses Hina-chans. What is he saying? We share a room? Together? I thought we were enemies!

"...I...I...don't know.." I stuttered with fear. I looked down at the table avoiding his gaze. He only smirked and recoiled back to his position earlier. Did he just?-and we were?- and I just did a what now? IS HE TOYING WITH ME! Kami, for a second there, I felt this strange feeling like I almost wanted to say yes, but something was nagging at me heart, in my chest and keeping me from doing so.

"Well was that it?" Shikamaru asked, scratching his head.

"Yes, you can all go back to class." I said.

Ino, Hina, Sasuke, and Shika, all left out the room; naruto running to catch up with them while holding a pudding cup. I had to stay back and finish this paper work. Walking over to another table and grabbing the papers, I turned around to meet a rather large chest. It was well built, and so mus-I looked up to see that it was Neji.

" I can't make it today after school, I got called in again. Can you do my paperwork for me?"

His voice was very soft, and was not pressured in anyway. He slid a hand through his pulled back hair, putting the loose strands back into place. He always does this, cant make it. Its not like im getting tired of this, but I feel like hes using my generosity to his advantage. Why does he even want me to do it for him all the time anyway? He is my rival in my life, but...for some reason...I can not say no to him. I looked down, not meeting his eyes; ashamed at how weak I was.

"Yes." I whispered. He smiled faintly, a glint of light in his eyes that ten did not catch.

_You see, that is what I love about her. She takes it all under the chin, and says nothing about it. Even though I am her enemy, she still shows the same fairness just like all the others. I hate to __use her for such petty purposes, but she understands.- _He thought.

Tilting his head to the side, he messed up the top of my head into a messy birds' nest.

"Thank You Tenten." Then he stalked off through the door.

I looked back up to see a head peek back into the room. " It means a lot to me; Thank You." I just waved him off and he disappeared. I sighed once he was , I have a long day ahead of me.

A Pink headed girl rushed into the room, holding a Statistics(Math)book in one hand, and papers in the other.

"IM HERE!" She yelled. She had no idea how late she was.

**No. 7**

**Sakura H.**

**Age:17**

_She love piglets. Don't ask why because I never knew either so what gives you the right to know when I don't. Hmpf. Daughter of a forgetful Astronomer, they live together mother always out of the picture. She was a druggie her father told her once. Has a bubbly, up-beat spirit, and always argues with Ino. Is sweet, kind, and not very mature yet, not that shes immature either, shes just still a child. Since shes competitive, she loves to gamble because shes really good in math, and with numbers. Likes the color yellow, and always paints her nails pastel colors to match her mood._

"The meeting just ended Sakura."

She paused, and then dropped her stuff on the floor, seeing no reason to rush anymore.

"What was it about?"

"Ski trip tomorrow, Limo picks you up at your house before noon. " I summarized for her, walking back to the long table.

She smiled, and began her bubbly conversations again just as she did every morning. She was always so happy to be around friends.

I stayed til 5 o clock, or so I last thought before I put my head down on the stack of papers left by neji. Just a little nap, that was it, and besides I skipped lunch to help out with some things in the front office. Just a while, then I'll wake up and finish the work.

Neji forgot something in his locker that he needed at the conference held only hours ago. The limo was outside and waiting on him as he walked in. His locker was just a foot away from Class A's room. There was a breeze, and he heard several papers shift; wondering what made that sound, he raised a brow and stalked off towards the classroom. As Neji stood at the door, he realized the screen door to the garden was open, causing the gust of wind, and for the papers? He looked around the room, and his eyes landed on a form. They grew huge, and he walked over to the sleeping figure, then stood beside them for a while. Neji's face softened as he stared down at tenten. She was beautiful in his eyes, no matter how much she resented him. Knowing the deepness of sleep she was in, he knew she wouldn't mind if he rubbed his fingers through her hair; for once, it was down. It smelled like raspberries, and it was smooth, soft, and silky. Neji could not help but feel a pang of guilt as he looked down at the stack of papers she was working on; his stack of papers. It was his fault that she was still here. Sometimes, she just did not know when to say no when asked a task. She was too nice.

His eyes were hazed, and lost in thought he forgot his reason for being in this building. A smirk came to his face as he knew his fun was over; it was time to be the nice guy.

"Tenten. Tenten, its time to get up." he said, gently nudging her in the shoulder.

Tenten lifted her head slowly and drowsily; she looked around, batting her eyelashes.

"Huh?" She asked lazily, forgetting where she was.

Neji only smirked more at her reaction. "You over slept sleeping beauty, scenes over." He stuffed both hands in his pockets, and stepped aside from the back side of Tenten.

She spaced out for a good 50 seconds, then realized she was still in school.

"Oh my gosh I Totally forgot!" She yelled, getting the papers all together and resorting them in order. " I've got to finish Your papers, Im not done yet!" She laid them down on the table and began writing again.

"Im so sorry Neji I-I totally forgot, and I-

"It's okay."

Tenten turned to Neji. "Huh?" maybe she didn't hear him right.

He chuckled gently, shoulders moving in the process. He seemed so mellow and..calm. He was

not up tight, and cocky right now, he was actually...normal. His voice was relaxed too.

"I said it's okay. You don't have to finish."

I blinked totally confused. " But, you-

"It's 7:30 tenten, you fell asleep. Im only here because I forgot something in my locker and found you in here. Its alright, You can forget about it."

Was I being punked? Because I swear to Kami thats what it is, im being punked. There was no way in Alaska this was Neji. But I looked into those eyes of his, and they were pale, just like Neji's. Okay. So maybe im not being punked, BUT STILL WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"Neji, are you sure? I cant -

"Tenten, your making this much harder then it should be. It'll be done by tomorrow, alright. Promise. Besides, its my work, and its my fault your still here. Would you just except the fact that for once im being nice to you?" He said growing a little frustrated and shocked only stared on and on at the Hyuga.

"I-Im...Sorry, I-I just didnt realize it. I'll go home now." I looked back down not meeting his gaze as I gathered my things, and stood up. Only making three steps ahead of neji, I was stopped; he reached out to grab my wrist, and pulled me back. His fingers were warm, and his grip was firm, but not tight.

"Do you need a ride? It's too late to be walking by yourself." Silence took over the space, as I remained quiet, we both were.

I hesitated about to say no, still deciding if this was some kind of trick."Sure." Neji only stared at Ten for a few seconds before smirking and dropping her wrist.

"Okay, the limo is out front." he informed her as he walked out the room, she followed him.

Holding her notebooks close to her chest, confusion made its mark on the poor girl. She did notget why he was being so nice to her? Maybe it was because he finally felt the guilt for always asking her to stay after and do his paperwork, or maybe hell froze over and the little demons did not tell her.

Neji stepped off the curb, and waited for the door of the limo to open, Tenten however was still on the curb. Being reluctant as door opened, and Neji got inside first. Not a huge surprise there. She stepped forward off the curb to get in, when Neji smirked and shook his head.

"No. This ride is not for you. I asked you if you needed a ride and you said yes. I never told you I would give you one."

Tenten dropped her mouth in pure madness. THAT JERK!. WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT! The door closed in her face, and then the limo took off, leaving a very pissed, and upset Tenten on the side of the road. She would have a few words for him tomorrow, oh buddy she made sure of that.

Neji sighed in the backseat looking out his window. He really did not like being the bad guy here, honestly he didnt. But He had to cover of his true feelings about the girl someway. He wanted her to know that he liked her but not from dropping obvious hints all time, he still had to play the cards and be a jerk to her._ Kami_, Neji thought. And her face was covered with shock and hurt. He slid his hand down his face and sighed again._ Kami_.

E _n _d S c e n e

Like it? Cool, Review than.

**Chapter two **Preview:_ Underneath The Surface, Are you Alive?_

_Tenten got really pissed once the machine spat out her two dollars again. All she wanted was 2 bags of chips, and thats it. She yelled in frustration and kicked the machine. Neji came up beside her._

_He pushed her aside, and stuck in a one dollar bill in the machine. Seconds later, 2 twix bars came out of the machine. Tenten's mouth dropped to the floor. HE ONLY PAID FOR ONE! WHAT KIND OF LUCK?_

"_That's what happens when you're the best. Everything and everyone loves you. And they cant resist you." He walked away happily eating one of his twix bars._

_Tenten screamed. _

-_**Yukimi sama productions**_. I do not own the characters, or the main plot. However some ideas I do._ - _


	2. Underneath the Surface: Are You Alive?

Chapter 2: Underneath the Surface:_ Are You Alive?_

_Part I_

**YUKIMI SAMA PRODUCTIONS**

3,November, 2010 ( Japan today)

_**O.o **_

_**u guys must reallllly like this story dude. Blowing up my email account..…I LOVE IT! KEEP EM' COMING AND THERE'LL BE A REWARD FOR U AT THE END OF THIS RAINBOW! . so uh…chapter two is up. Thanks to all who read and reviewed! NOW READ AGAIN!**_

_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXx XXXX**_

**Neji's POV**

So we arrived at the resort a little past 3pm. Right now, Ten is arguing with the hotel manager. I ..was entertaining.

"Miss, I said I do Not know what happened. Obviously it was one of-"

"NO! YOURE WRONG! IKNOW WHO I HEARD! I KNOW-"

"Miss. Im going to ask you to keep your voice down."

"VOICE MY-"

"Alright look. There was a screw up. It's not that serious." Called ino.

"Yeah, we can just ask for different rooms."

Tenten let out a deep sigh. Naruto was already on the other side of her.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Do you have four resort sweats available?"

"Yes. Rooms 225 227 229 and 231."

A gasp escaped Ten's mouth. "THOSE WERE OUR ROOMS!"

"Yeah, and they still are." I budded in holding out my credit card to the woman behind the counter.

"Just put it on here." She took the card and began typing in my pin number.

"NO NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM DOING. Paying for the rooms." I said cupping my chin into my hand while my elbow was propped on the counter. The lady kept doodling with her computer, so I watched her with a lazy expression.

"BUT-YOUR NOT SUPPOSETO! ITS SUPPOSE TO HAVE-

"Already been covered?" I finished her sentence. " Yea, already got that covered." I said as she handed me back my card. Turning full view to face tenten, I decided to mess up her hair; it was down today.

"You should really stop worrying so much about things, and just have fun."I took the keys from the lady and turned back to look at ten. She was gawking at me.

"HAVE FUN? HAVEFUN? Since when do you know how to have fun?" Tenten yelled.

'_Since you came into my life.'_ I tilted my head still staring down at tenten.

"When I was ranked number one, and you were ranked number two."

Tenten's jaw hit the floor. I just chuckled and walked away to the others. Handing a key to sakura, she grabbed it and began walking to the elevator. She paused and turned around smiling at Hinata-chan. Hinata smiled back and nodded her head walking to catch up with voiced a groan and shook her head. Shikamaru scratched his head and looked around.

"Im with Sasuke." I voiced darkly. There was no way in hell I was bunking with Naruto.

Shikamaru grumbled and headed towards the second elevator.

"I call Tenten!" yelled ino.

"Fine." Voiced a very grumpy tenten. She almost made me flinch. Almost. How long was she standing beside me? Ino practically skipped to the elevator where shikamaru and Naruto were. Tenten hung her head in anger and slowly walked behind Ino with an invisible rain cloud hovering over her. I smirked watching her.

"Hn. Why don't you just ask her out. It's obvious you're in-

"Don't even finish that sentence." I warned Sasuke. Now I was glaring holes into the Boy's eyes.

"I do not do such a thing." I whipped my head around to the other side and knitted my eyebrows.

"That's preposterous."

Sasuke only chuckled softly at the light blush forming over the bridge of my nose. Why did I chose him again? Why dear kami?

XXXXXX

+?+

Tenten was glaring daggers into me right about now; here's why. We made a bet last night about skiing down the slope and who would win. If I won, tenten had to bake me a soufflé. If tenten won, than I'd have to stop calling her number two for a whole month. That includes foreign names too.

Now we were at the top of the slope. Just one of 4. It was not that crowded which lowered tenten's nerves. All of Class A was on the sidelines right beside us. Pumping us to get ready. We had our head gear, body suits, and goggles on. Tenten's pink, and mine blue.

"ARE YOU READY?" Yelled Sakura holding up her hand. She stood in-between us, however infront as well. Tenten looked forward, and I focused as well.

"GET SET!"

I squatted down, my knees bent, and remained focused on the wide, infinite snow path.

"GO!"

I took off.

TENTEN's POV

Me losing to that Hyuga was not an option. I WILL NOT LOSE! I was number two in everything! WELL NOT RIGH TNOW! NOT ANYMORE! Let's see you try to win this one. I bet he can't even-

I glanced to my side to see the Hyuga Neji glide right past me with no effort. I gawked.

-SKI! WHAT THE HELL? HE NEVER TOLD ME HE COULD SKI!

I grunted becoming more focused on the path infront of me. I glared at the snow beneath my skis and used those little stick thingies to push me further; I dug them into the ground. I Bent my knees more to pick up much needed speed.

Faster! FASTER! FASTER! I just have to win! I'm Not going to lose to this imbecile! ICANTBAKE!FASTER FASTER FASTER!I built up more speed and before I knew it everything was a white blur. I YEH! IMSO GONNA WIN! I DID IT!I DID IT! Im soooo going faster! I glanced at my side.

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled as the Hyuga disappeared behind MY GOSH! IVE WON! OH MY GOSH IM NUMBER ONE! IM NUMBER ONE! IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE-

"TENTEN!"

"WHAT!" I yelled pissed that he interrupted my victory chant. I turned my head back to stare at him. Why was he getting smaller, wait did he stop? I think he did. Why?"

All I saw was him pointing an index finger at me. His helmet was off, and underneath his armpit; his hair blew loosely in the frigid wind. And his eyes. They were huge.I rolled mine and quickly looked forward…only….to- OH SHIT!

I closed my eyes only to hit my head on a branch that was sticking out. It knocked me over and I was now on my back, sliding down the slope. I lost my stick clutch thingies in the process. Thanks to the downward motion of the slope, I kept sliding down. My helmet flew off my head when that branch attacked me. These damn Skis! ICANT STOP!

I screamed at the top of my lungs, holding both my arms, shielding my face from random branches and barks.I DON'T WANNA BE NUMBER ONE ANYMORE! I TAKE IT BACK IT AKE IT BACK! I WANNA BE NUMBER TWO AGAIN!

Since when in the hell did this wooded area get here? I finally opened my eyes to see what was happening before my death. I squinted my eyes ducking my head randomly. Looking down my eyes grew huge. WHO THEHELL PUT THIS DO NOT CROSS TAPE IN MY HANDS!

I screamed the ultimate scream. The death scream.

Neji's POV

I was skiing downhill passing random branches and trees, following tenten's screaming. My eyes were huge with panic from the moment I knew tenten couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop-

There was aloud thump and the screaming stopped.

I panicked even more. DEAR KAMI WHAT IF SHES DEAD! I hurried my pace following the rampaged trail she seconds I was there;I saw a shadow in the distance.

"Tenten!" I yelled my voice full of stress, worry, and panic. A dark wild frizz moved and it made me stop dead in my tracks, my eyes were locked on the wild animal. I blinked.

NO POV

Tenten looked over to where the voice was; she smiled faintly. Her hair looked like Led Zeppelin from the 1980's; that frizz was un-mistakable. Random strands were caught in branches for she sat on the snow, legs pulled to her sides. Her skis were not on her feet, only black fuzzy socks. Her pink suit had rips and scratches everywhere, and her face, her poor face was so pale. Except for the girl's ears, cheeks,…and….nose? Tenten held a hand under her nose. Blood dripped off her hand and onto the white snow making small circles.

Her eyes met stared with big, golden, shining eyes, and dared not to let her appearance or her injured nose shut her up.

"Did I win?"

Her voice sounded so pure and innocent, that of mimicking a child's. The hyuga's face was still holding panic and shock on his features. And then, it hit him. A smile broke across Neji's pale features and laughter escaped his mouth. His eyebrows moved up and down in the process. Even through all this trouble, she still managed to stay so damn adorable; the Hyuga just couldn't help himself. And the fact that she was more worried about winning their bet than treating or caring about her injuries made him laugh even harder. He loved her; he loved her so much. ( his voice echoed throughout the wooded area.)

And at this tenten tilted her head , eyes hazed in pure confusion. She would never understand what was inside this boy's head; she wouldn't have the slightest clue.

Neji just placed a hand over his stomach and lowered his head. He wouldn't have it any other way. He wouldn't have it any other way.

~E N D ~

Like it? What do u want from this story? Tell me and review guys I'm open to anything…sort of! I should add a new chapter within a week or less so stay in touch here. Yall come back now ya hear?

_YUKIMI SAMA so owned this plot! BOO YEH! But not the characters, oh no not the characters. _


	3. Part II

Dude. You all just STAY raping my email..sheesh. NOT THAT IT'S A BAD THING! So anyways, how are u guys doing? Yeah that's right, I wanna know how ur life is. Sigh, fine than don't tell me. Hmph. So here is Chapter 3 Part II, thank u all who read and reviewed HOLY WONKERS! I JUST RHYMED!

WAIT! BEFORE U READ U MUST CHECK THIS OUT! God I love this dude's voice. Well just put into ur url box and listen. Tell me if u like em! GOD I love them!

okay so just put (http:/youtube) and then the stuff below this.

.com/watch?v=hEcdgq_Bz38

Enjoy~

_Chapter 3:Underneath The Surface: Are You Alive? Part II_

"Oh tenten, do you feel any better?" Sakura asked sitting beside her on the bed she shared with Ino. She was cuddling under the propped up tenten leaning against the mahogany headboard.

"No." grumbled a sleepy tenten. The doctor that Hina and Saki called, told her she should stay off her feet for 3days. THEY LEAVE TOMORROW! The only thing that hurt were her ribs, and neck. Then again her vision was not all too good, so maybe her head too.

"Well you just lay there Tenten-san." Answered a soft Hinata. "We'll take care of you."She placed a small glass of orange juice on the nightstand beside the bed. Tenten smiled.

"Thanks Hina-chan."

"So does this mean you won't be joining us at the spa?" Ino was sitting across the bed, folded into a seating chair. Her eyes never left the _Kiss_ magazine in her hands. Tenten watched as the pink bubble gum formed, and then deflated before answering.

"No."

"Oh Tenny you should go with us!" sprung an excited Sakura.

Hinata looked up with wide eyes "But the doctor said-"

"Oh who gives two hoots what he says! We should all go shopping!"

"…"

"..We were talking about going to the spa."

"…oh yeah." Remembered Sakura.

"So do you think you'll go with us?"

I looked over at Hinata. "I don't know."

"Well the sauna will help with all the pain and tension in your sore spots tenny." Ino looked up for once from that magazine.

"…oh yeah, it would." I thought about the idea for a while.

"Okay, I'll go."

"YES!" declared a happy Sakura

"When were you guy's planning to go?"

"Now, duh."

"WHAT!"

_x_

_**2 hours later Tenten's pov**_

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh.." escaped Sakura's lips. We were all on a massage table lined up next to one another. The room was tiny, but roomy too. It was in the resort we stayed at; the spa. Our faces were down in that little hole thingy you put your face in. Slap me with a banana and call it a gun! I don't know what it's called!

The lady over Ino began to use her elbow. "Isn't this relaxing Tenten?"

"NO!" I yelled. Easy for her to say! I GOT STUCK WITH THE MAN WOMAN! Oh my kami it was pulling back on my arms like it was trying to break them.

"HOLD STILL!" the he -she yelled at me while placing its foot on my back in an effort to keep me from moving around so much. That just made the situation worse; I gagged.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched

"Calm down Tenten, it isn't that bad." That bad? THAT BAD! I was practically glaring daggers at Ino. The only problem was that I couldn't see her, so my method of killing her failed epically. I did however see a Kiss magazine on the floor, knowing Ino was still reading it.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" I yelled back at Ino. 'That was my come back? Fail. Reeeeeeeal mature tenten. Real mature' I told myself. I was on the verge of tears, and I heard laughter throughout the room. I knew it was coming from Ino, sakura, and Hinata because I was whimpering.

This was more painful than me tumbling down the wooded slope.

"Okay, so now were going to just break the tension in your legs, stomach, and neck with a jutsu. Let's start with the neck."

Did I hear the word break? Before I could protest, I felt a sharp snap in my neck.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE! IM TOO YOUNG!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmph. Damn that Sakura and her suggestions. I grumble silently to myself as I adjust the temperature knob in the sauna; standing outside of it. I ditched the girls back at the springs; I needed time away from them.

"Crazy bastards.." I mumbled while opening the sauna door. It was small but wide enough to fit two long wooden planks facing each other for you to sit on or lay on. The whole entire sauna was made with bamboo, making it easier for the water molecules to descend into the openings in the wood. I threw my towel on the floor and felt the welcoming into hell; the door closed behind me. I sighed deeply and laid down on one of the planks; stretching out my body. The wood was hot and the heat numbed my body making any pain I had prior disappear. With my backside exposed to the ceiling, I folded my arms and placed my wrists under my chin. My feet were crossed at the ankles, and my long hair extended past my shoulders stopping at my waist. I did not care who saw my naked form because right now I was in total bliss and reality was not around me; or so I thought.

**Neji's POV**

I sighed out loud to no one in particular while adjusting the temperature of the sauna using the knob. Coming in here was a nice place to clear my mind of the many contributors for my stress; My Uncle's business the biggest. Opening the door I only had on a towel around my waist, and decided to keep it on at the last minute. The steam was thick and a faint jasmine scent lingered around the air; someone was in here.

I walked towards an empty plank and sat on it leaning back placing my head on the bamboo wall. Exhaling, my eyes were barely open and across from me I made out a form on the other plank. With patches of steam reappearing and disappearing; I realized this was a female. My eyes trailed up her slender legs, to her thighs, and then-whoa. Wait! This woman did not have a towel on.

NO POV

Neji felt something in him move; his teenaged hormones were about to get the best of oh. His nose turned red and not from the heat. Scrumming uncomfortably his eyes closed his eyes,but All he could see was this woman's ass, and he didn't even know her!

The woman moved around finding another comfortable spot ; she was not asleep. Her hair tousled down the side of the plank, hitting the floor. Neji's eyes were opened again. One more peek wasn't going to hurt anybody, well at least not him.

She looked like a Roman Goddess in his eyes, and he wanted to get to know this woman more. He wanted to make her his.

"Did you purposely forget your towel?" a husky deep voice asked. (Uh oh! The hormones are taking over! OH GOD!)

Tenten groggily lifted her head and turned to the mysterious voice. Sleep still owned most of her features, and the steam was not helping her sight. At all.

"_Whah_?"

"Your towel, You must have left it. Coming across someone as appealing as yourself I see why." Neji smirked. " The curves on your body speak for themselves."

Now tenten was awake. She pushed herself up from her laid position ( I know, sounds wrong) and sat up covering her chest with one hand.

"Excuse me?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. The voice sounded familiar, but he didn't care. His voice once again was broad, and sexy.

"It was a compliment Miss. But perhaps if you came a little bit closer I could give you more than just a compliment."

Tenten felt a shiver run down her spine. Was this some kind of perv? Her eyes were wide and her throat was dry. To think this person was flirting with her, in her current state! AND THE PERVERT DARED TO MOCK HER NAKEDNESS! '_Who gets girl's this way?'_ she asked herself. Then her blood ran ice cold through her veins.

"HYUGA!"

"…Yes?"

"DO YOU _NOT_ KNOW WHO THIS IS!"

"….should I?"

"YES YOU PERVERT! IT'S ME! TENTEN!"

Neji's face instantly dropped. But then a smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Hn. You're just upset that I made a move first."

Oh, that got her. Her face flushed red, steam came from her ears, but you wouldn't tell. She was so livid.

"YOU BASTARD!" she launched at him.

"_Mommy, what's that noise?"_

"_Oh it's nothing sweetheart, just ignore it." She said passing by a wall eyeing it suspiciously. _

Girly death screams came from behind the wall; The sounds of glass shattering, and fists coming in contact with skin were heard also. And just so you know, the screaming was NOT done by the rampaged demon seeking revenge on the perverted man who violated every part of her flesh with his eyes.

Hm, Irony is such a funny thing, Isn't it ?

End

_Part 2 finished. Now if u liked it, then I think u remember what to do now? Psh Review! Cookies are on the other side if u review! Have a nice few days u guys and I'll be back soon. Thanks again to all who subscribed! I love you readers! WWWWWOOOOOOO! Did u watch that video? The url I posted? Oh, well u hadbetter; you'll thank me! ;)_

_Bye!_

YUKIMI SAMA…nah I owned this chapter plot. Sigh, but not the characters, oh no not them.


	4. Part III Going Home

Chapter 4: Part III

Awww...u guys stopped commenting so much...boo hoo. Oh well, i hope this one will getme...hmmm...5? yeah! get me 5. Okay so after this chapter, there is one more that is short and then they will be longer from then on out. Thanks to all who read and subscribed to my story last time, but i want more! and when I get more, you will read alot more! okay? so good! we have a deal. NOW READ

"Move Your feet Ino PIG!" yelled an enraged Sakura. She was trying to step into the limo.

"Well maybe if you changed your attitude, I WILL!" Ino shouted. Sakura just grrrr-ed.

"Now, Now you unidentified species at the Zoo, there's plenty of meat for the both of you to share."Naruto smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. The inside of the limo was an oval shape, making Naruto the closest to the right back door, Hinata next to him, and the Ino next to the left back door. Everyone was inside the limo.

Tenten chuckled. "Be Quiet Naruto!" shouted Ino.

"Hmph." Sakura crunched her small body into the limo, then maneuvered her way to an empty seat next to Neji.

"Watch what you're doing forehead!"

Once Sakura adjusted herself in her seat, she looked at Ino and glared.

"Tenten-"

"Don't even think about it Hyuga." Tenten looked flustered so she turned her head to the side. Both of them decided to keep their steamy encounter between them. Neji pondered silently.

"Can I get a Pretzel?"

" NO! We're leaving Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Pipe down Ino."

"I want a pretzel too.." Sasuke murmured absent minded while staring put the window. Everyone was silent; Sasuke slowly turned his head.

"What." He stated monotone.

"You spoke…" Pointed Naruto as if he just saw a ghost. Sasuke just stared back at him

"You _never_ speak." Sakura confirmed.

"Neither the less agree on something so shallow." Sakura glared at Ino.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "So?" As if daring them to argue back.

Sakura just blinked at the unrealistic scene. It wasn't that big of a deal, but for Sakura it was. All this time since the ninth grade, Sasuke remained silent..for most of the part. But that fact that he spoke AND agreed with her meant something…something big. She was just shocked that he even acknowledged her.

"Nothing..i-it was just that you…said something." ' To me' she thought.

"Hn." Sasuke returned to his dazing while the others moved on from that topic; except for sakura.

**3 Hour later**

**Tenten's POV**

We were back at the school and everyone grabbed their luggage and was inside the building. Well..minus me. Oh, and before I forget…excuse the language.

"Where the fuck is my luggage?" I stomped around the limo looking furiously for it.

"hello?"

I peeked from the side of the limo.

"Hinabi? Yeah." She paused.

"No. tell father I'm going to gymnastics practice today and won't be able to stay."

"Yeah. Neji sama will be there for dinner."

Pause.

"_Bye." _Hinata put her phone back in her pocket and sighed deeply. I knew the ties between her and her father were frail, but I never knew she used Hinabi to communicate to him. Hiashi sama always did favor Hinabi more; she didn't tell me anything else.

"Hina?"

She only turned her head over her shoulder to look at me. Hinata's eyes were so…empty. They were hazed in such away she looked like she needed sleep; but she didn't. I just now realized that she always looked this way. Something tugged at my heart, but I changed my mind from asking my question.

"Yes?" she said softly; acknowledging me.

"Do you know where my luggage is?"

"Yes. Ino –chan has it."

"Oh.." I paused in thought, then headed for our school's door. "Thanks Hina chan!" I turned

Her smile faded slightly pulling her iphone back out of her pocket. "You're Welcome Tenten-chan."

She stayed there, on the school sidewalk standing to the side of the limo; doodling with her phone. I smiled and walked inside.

…..

"You'd better get started on my soufflé."

"Grrr.."

"Don't be jealous. Mid terms are tomorrow so you might just beat me and become number one. Oh wait, hell still isn't frozen. Sucks to be you number two."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I spazzed.

"Hn." Neji smirked and walked out the door. Some students needed him in their console meeting. Mind you the students are nothing but girls. Hmph. I think it's simply a fan club. My eyebrow twitched. _He is Such a perv. _

I pranced around the kitchenette of the class A room and started getting out the materials needed. I've only made a soufflé once, and burned it. A shiver went down my spine remembering the sight.

I know what you're thinking, I won the ski bet; and I did. But Neji totally wanted to pull the sauna card out and use it against me. Yeah, I know he was the one that tried to seduce me, but you don't know my school. They will believe Neji over me. HIM! THAT RUTHLESS BASTARD THAT DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE NUMBER ONE! NO COWARD SHOULD EVEN BE-

"_Ah…Tenten?"_

My eyes widened. What was that? I scanned the Room but nobody was here…weird.

"_Were you ranting again?" the voice called again_

"AHHHHH!" I spazzed and looked down at my pants. I took my phone out of my butt pocket. OH MY GOSH! MY BUTT DIALED NEJI!

"H-hello?"

"_You should really work on your inner voice thing, because I swear your beginning to scare me Tenten."_

My mouth dropped. HE HEARD EVERYTHING I SAID! HOLY-

"_And I can still hear you."_

"CRAP!" I yelled into the phone then ended the call. Oh man was this game on. Interrupting my rant, and then the nerve of him telling me to get help for my issues, THAT I DON'T'T HAVE! Oh the Hyuga was SO going to burn in hell. SO GOING TO I SAY!

In a blink of an eye ( an old person's eye around 102 because they have nerve system damage, so they take longer to blink)I changed into a chef outfit, and with the final touch I placed the tall hat on my head.

"Prepare to burn in hell HYUGA!"

_Sigh. "Tenten stop talking to yourself."_

"AAAAAHHH!" I fell on the floor. Oh drats, I never ended the call.

**One hour later**

"NOOOOOOO! I don't want hell to consume me! I'm not Neji!" I screamed, curling myself into a ball and hugging my knees to my chest. I was sitting infront of the fridge, feet away from the burning stove. As big as this school is, fire alarms are nowhere in sight.

"OH MY GOD! TENTEN WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Sakura entered the room and darted off to the oven/ stove area while grabbing a fire extinguisher in the process. Hey, how come when I needed that thing, I didn't see it? My thoughts were interrupted by the silence in the room. I looked up from my knees and to the stove. HEY! THE FIRE WAS OUT!

My eyes widened again when I realized a shadow was over me; I coward like a frightened 3 year old of a thunderstorm. Saki just stood there with a stern look on her face and hands on her hips.

"Tenten.."

"Hm?"

"Why was the oven on fire?"

"….."

"….The devil wanted some food so he came up from hell to get some, but set the stove on fire by accident?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Were you baking again tenny? That would explain the mess this kitchen is!"

"Maaayyyybbbeee?" I sang

"You could've died tenten."

"I KNOW!"I said clutching onto her legs squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm so happy you came!"

"What were you trying to bake?"

I looked up from her legs. " A soufflé."

"Fail."

"Epically.." I say hiding back into her legs.

Sakura printed out the recipe for me before she left again for class. I on the other hand only had one class to attend to which was at the end of the day, so IM GOOD!

I stared at the mixture in the white plastic bowl. I stuck my finger into the batter and licked it. ICK! It sucked. Oh well then, I thought tossing the bowl into the sink with the other six bowls. Time to start all over again.

3 hours and 36 minutes later I smiled as the timer went off from the oven (we have 3 ovens) I slipped on oven mitts and carefully took out the soufflé, sitting it on the stove top. Sighing I stared at my wonderful creation! I made sure the taste was right, and I'm sure It was because I didn't cringe when I tasted it.

…It's weird. I think Im just so determined to make Neji his soufflé to prove to myself I can cook…Yeah, that had to be it. I laughed at myself after pondering some more.

**NO POV**

The door creaked open. "TENTEN! IM HHOOOMMMEEE!"

Tenten twitched and stared at her now deflated creation due to the slam of the door made by the one, the only, belligerent fool!

"Uh..tenten?" Naruto asked unsure.

"You'd better start running."

"Huh?"

"RAWR!" Naruto screamed as Tenten yelled and chased him around the room.

Neji chewed the chunk of soufflé in his mouth; Tenten watched him anxiously. She failed to mention this was her 8th soufflé for the day because she cleaned the kitchen before anybody came. Naruto was sitting on one of the sofas watching tv, and sakura was working on her Trigonometry homework ( she takes both statistics and trig.)

"It's disgusting."

Tenten tilted her head. "What?"

"It's too tart, and the cheese tastes funny. Are you trying to kill me?" he questioned, throwing the spoon beside the dish.

Tenten stared at Neji for a few minutes. "Oh, okay…i-I mean no I was not, but I….I.."

"Just get me a soda." Neji raised an eyebrow while waiting for Tenten to move.

"Get it yourself." Tenten remembered she was not his maid. Already back into her clothes, she grabbed her textbook sitting on the counter beside them. She was not going to be late for class, but she figured it was fine just to show up a few minutes earlier.

Neji watched her exit out the room, and rolled his eyes. Standing up he walked to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

Sakura watched the whole thing, and thought it was kind of weird how Tenten failed to mention how hard she worked on perfecting her soufflés. It was rude of Neji for not even acknowledging the time spent into the baking .Sakura watched Neji drink from the soda can; What she was about to do Tenten would thank her.

It was 3:12 pm and Tenten left from another meeting with several other students.

**Tenten's POV**

"Tenten can I speak with you for a second?"

I whipped my head around to find Neji standing beside an opened classroom door. I was walking down the hallway about to leave the school but I had time.

"Sure." I answer and walked into the classroom; the door closed behind me. I walked only few steps forward eyeing everything in this room. It was a sophomore class, small, and warm; the heater was still on. The lights were turned off, and it seemed as though the room was abandoned. The seats of the kids empty, and a mug on the teacher's desk was still left.

"You spent a lot of time making that soufflé didn't you Tenten?" I turned around to face Neji. He looked uncomfortable….I wonder why?

"No. I didn't." So I lied, not like he would-

"Don't lie to me Tenten." Neji said growing more serious. Crap, he did notice.

"You spent hours in that kitchen making batches of soufflés, didn't you?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me Tenten? I would have looked at the soufflé that you made differently."

I glared up meeting his eyes. " That's why I didn't tell you! Because you would have felt bad for me and I am NOT the type of person to take pity from anybody! I don't do it. Not from you especially." I grumbled turning my cheek from him.

**NO POV**

Neji stared at the girl before a soft smile crossed his face. He loved tenten for many reasons, and her Independence was one of them. It always struck him hard. Always.

"Tenten I'm sorry."

The said girl looked back up at the boy only with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I was being an arrogant, spoiled brat to you. You spent hours in the Kitchen just for me, just to please me, and I apologize for being so rude."

"…" tenten stared into his eyes, believing every word.

Neji, lost in the moment closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her slim waist; never taking his eyes off hers in the process.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked looking down at her.

"…." She only opened her mouth and shut it repeatedly. Neji smirked noticing the tint on her cheeks.

He leaned down and caught her lips with his. He kissed her softly and she let him. The kiss threw both of them into a world of bliss. Their breaths hitched and stuck in their lungs, the necessities of their bodies were ignored, because for just this moment they belonged to each other.

Seconds later, they departed from one another only to stare back into each other's eyes. Tenten felt dizzy with the room spinning around her and Neji. Neji still held Tenten in his arms and smiled. Tenten's eyes grew wide once more as realization of what just happened finally hit her.

"N-no! why did you just kiss me! What is wrong with you?" She shouted after pushing Neji away from her; wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Neji's arms dropped to his sides, and his face fell; tenten instantly regretted what she said.

"N-Neji-

"I have to go." The words came out of his mouth like a waterfall, and before tenten knew it, he was gone out the door.

End.

Soooooooo how was that for a cliff hanger hm? Okay now review and tell me what u think!oh yeah, and those cookies…I think I told u about last chapter, were under ur bed. So if u did not get one…now u know y. YOUR FAULT! HA! The cookies disappeared as soon as I posted this chapter. Sigh. Man I'm goooood. Have a nice few days, and I'll update soon kiddos ;p

Chou 3


	5. Midterms

Okay Yukimi is back. I'm so very sorry for the long wait. My dad came for thanksgiving, and I usually like pre-write the chapters, but I like totally forgot to update and I ran out of pre-written chapters, so here we are. This is a pretty short chapter, BUT I WILL UPDATE in like 3 days. Don't worry; I mean it this time. I have them written up to chapter 8.

3333 Thanks to all who read, reviewed, or even just subscribed, I really, really thank you guys!

Soooo without further a due, CHAPTER 5!

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5: Mid Terms**

_(Before School)_

_Ino blinked, keeping her gaze across the street. Kids behind her chatted happily as they headed into the gates of the school ground, one bumped her shoulder and did not turn to acknowledge her presence. Ino would have snapped, but not now. Not today. _

_Her eyes widened._

_Shikamaru glared daggers Into Ino's eyes across the street. She would've come over here by now, but he knew she was resisting. Across the school yard, was a ground of trees; woods. Shikamaru stood hidden deep in the shadows of the trees, or so he thought. His foot continued to squash the cigarette bud into the dirt, and his hands stayed in his pockets; school messenger bag hung from his left shoulder. Ino witnessed him smoking only seconds ago; that was why he was glaring. He knew Ino to gossip about anything, and everything that came across her path. But he warned her with a threat, and with that, Ino turned and stoked into the school. _

_Sasuke's eyes were huge. Panic and excitement swept over his body; a brief expression, until Sasuke's eyes reached the bottom of the txt message. His composure worse than his usual cold expression. It was too good to be true; to true to believe. _

"_Are You done lad?" Sasuke didn't even bother to look up at his butler, he just continued to stare at the innocent fruit basket propped in the middle of the table._

"_Hn." The butler took Sasuke's plate, used to his cold personality._

"_Lad? If I may just add….he's coming." Sasuke looked up from his blackberry; his eyes searching for the signs of truth desperately in his butler's eyes._

"_Not yet ,but in a while." Sasuke stared at him for a while before looking back at the table._

"_The limo is ready for you sir." The butler walked off and disappeared into the kitchen. _

_Sasuke wanted to believe he was really coming; he's never seen his brother in 10 years. How he got his number he didn't even know. Itachi always promises Sasuke his arrival, but never follows through. Why would this time be any different? Sasuke headed to the foyer, purposely leaving his phone on the table._

**8:03AM**

Tenten glanced out the corner of her eye at Neji. When he didn't look over at her, she turned to stare back at her desk. Twirling her pencil nervously Tenten spaced out.

Maybe he was still mad at her from Friday, the day they kissed. He hadn't talked to her since, and Tenten began getting panicky. He did not call her number 2, nor did he even talk to her. He did not look at her, and it's like he's…a human popsicle. He's all cold, and is giving off a very cold shoulder.

Tenten chewed on the bottom of her lip before turning to Neji.

"Hey Neji?"

Neji turned his head to look at her. She froze, and stared with wide eyes. His face was so pale, and his eyes. They are usually full of sarcasm, and amusement, were toady filled with emptiness; she stuttered before asking her question.

"U-um I was just wondering if you're okay…because….well-I mean it was just that you're not-"

"Okay! Clear off your desks, and settle down! Testing is about to begin!"

Tenten watched Neji turn his head to the front of the class, ignoring her question. She chewed at the bottom of her lip again, looking back at her blank desk.

3 hours into testing kids in the class were sleeping; Shikamaru one of them. Most were still testing, however there were some that finished early.

Naruto pretended his pencil was a banana, and folded a piece of blank paper into a box. Then, he pretended monkeys were inside of it and teased them with the 'banana'. Hinata doodled, while Sasuke leaned back in his seat, arms folded across his chest, staring into space with a glare. Sakura, Ino, Neji, and tenten were still working.

"You have 30 minutes remaining." Announced the proctor.

Instantly Shikamaru lifted his head from his folded arms on his desk. With blood shot red eyes he scanned around him then looked back at his desk and sighed. Picking up his pencil for the first time during the test, he felt now would be a good time to start the test. It took Shikamaru the whole 30 minutes to finish his test.

"Pencils down. You have completed the K.H. Mid-term. Your scores will be given to you by the end of toady." Everyone began standing up, and gathering their things.

"Have a nice day; you are dismissed."

Tenten watched as Neji walked out the door, hurriedly, she zipped up her school bag and shuffled out the door, trying to catch up with him.

"Ino!"

Ino turned to the shout while stopping in the hallway. She was pushed against the wall she was standing next to, and held by the wrists. The hallway was mostly cleared by now, and the few students that were there did not pay attention to the situation.

"Did you tell anybody about what you saw this morning?"

Ino was in shock. Trying to speak, nothing came out of her mouth; her cheeks were pale, and her eyes were huge.

"..Ino!" Ino continued to do what she's been doing the past 5 seconds; gawk. Shikamaru knew something was not right. He loosened his grip on her writs, and knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

Something in Ino snapped, and her past was triggered.

( F L AS H B A CK )

" YOU WORTHLESS STUPID GIRL!"

Ino stared up at her friend; holding her stinging red cheek. The force of the slap had brought her to the ground. Tears stained her cheeks.

"YOU'RE MINE! ONLY MY FRIEND! GOT IT?"

Ino's small frame shook with fear of getting hit again.

"AND IM YOUR ONLY FRIEND! SAY IT!" he hissed.

Ino shook, but repeated his words. Smirking wickedly, he held out his hand to Ino. Ino stared for a few seconds at her friend's hand, and then took it.

-+- E N D O F F L A S B A C K -+-

Ino's vision soon returned and she saw that Shikamaru was in front of her.

"Why are you-What are you doing!" Ino whispered frightened.

Shikamaru's gaze softened, and his anger boiled down. "Ino what just happened?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Did you-"

Ino's eyes widened "No, no I did not tell anybody." Shikamaru stared into her eyes for a while before releasing his grip entirely and stepping away from her. Shikamaru did not reply, only watched her run down the hallway and disappear around the corner.

**2:02PM**

(Class A room)

"Oh my Goodness…" Tenten bore harder into the small slip of paper.

_Math 98-Science 100-Critical Reading(English) 100- Critical Reading(Japanese) 100-Writing 100-History 100-_

Ino cheered in the background of tenten jumping up and down around a glaring Sakura.

"I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU I BEAT-"

"YOU HAD BETTER SHUT IT INO PIG! OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Sakura yelled raising her bald fist in the air.

"Oh Yeah? You and that 96 of yours?" Ino taunted putting her small slip of paper over her lips

"Grrrrr." Sakura snapped and attacked Ino, only to end up chasing her around the entire room.

"Good job Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled while looking down at Hinata's small slip. Hinata looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks Naruto-san." Naruto stared at her before turning his head and clearing his throat, blushing lightly in the process.

"You did good too." She said glancing at the slip of paper in his hand.

"Thanks." Naruto said still not meeting her gaze.

"98."

"Still number 8." Shikamaru told Sasuke. They both were sitting out on the school roof. Shikamaru watched the clouds, and Sasuke watched the people walking along the sidewalk.

**Neji's Pov**

"Neji what is the matter with you?" tenten asked while placing the small slip on our meeting table. I turned around to her fully since my back was to her. Holding papers in both my hands, I pause and stare at her.

The silence got the best of her as she snapped. I smirked mentally.

"You've been acting all weird all day long! I want to know what is wrong with you?"

_Neji blinked. Her eyes were hazed in such a way it reminded him of the first time they met. Her hair was in a ponytail, and some strands were tucked behind her ears bringing out her features even more. Why did she care how he was acting? _

_He smirked. He was going to have some fun with her. _

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not." I actually wasn't. I was fine before the end of the day.

"Then why were you upset earlier?" She put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and turned back around organizing the papers.

"because I just was."

"WAS MY-"

"Tenten." I ask turning back around.

"Why do you care so much if I was a cold nonchalant bastard today?"

"Ahh…" She froze in thought. I raised an eyebrow as a blush formed across her nose.

"Because you weren't you. " I noted the way she was pouting because this one was slightly different than the rest. Slightly.

"Hn." I turned back around.

"OH! How about I guess what was wrong! If I'm wrong you say hn, and if I'm right than you don't say anything!"

That was a quick pout. I shrugged my shoulders not really caring what she did. She was never going to guess what was wrong with me so this was a nice chance to make fun of her when she loses.

"Hn."

"Okay! Um….you killed a cat!"

"Tenten. How the hell would that cause me to be a bastard?"

"…, OH! HINABI STOLE YOUR BRUSH THIS MORNING!"

I just stared at he like she was one of the dumbest blondes I've ever met. Pointing to my ponytail, I raised an eyebrow

"Hn."

She slapped her forehead . "Right. Okay, um…..how about Friday?"

"What about it?" I asked still looking at her.

"…the kiss.." She looked at me like she was scared, fiddling with strands of her hair.

"No? why would I be mad about that, are you?"

"Oh, N-no!" She shook her head and held up her hands in defense.

"Hn." I turned back to the papers behind me.

"Someone pissed in your cereal?"

"Hn."

"Your maid secretly peeked in on you while you're in the shower and you found out?"

"…hn?" I turned around.

She didn't bother to answer because she was deep in thought. She looked at me with a serious face.

"You wereatone of your Uncle's meetings again, and a problem came up. So this morning at breakfast, Hiashi put you incharge of solving the problem, even thought it was his problem to solve. Now you must have the solution to it by the end of this Thursday, and present it to the partners at the meeting. If it is not good and they do not like it, than the company is going downhill."

I just stared at Tenten as if she grew 7 heads.

"Oh, and Hiashi-sama says that he is leaving you with the problem to see if you are really ready to be the leader of the company. So it's really a test."

"….."

"YES! I GOT IT RIGHT!" Tenten threw her hands in the air and jumped around with glee.

I cannot believe she guessed everything. I watched as she did her victory dance, and chant, thinking how unique tenten really was.

"Oh Yeah! I'm Right! Oh yea-AAAAHHHH!"

_Yep_. I stared at tenten as she sat on the floor trying to figure out how she tripped. _Very Unique._ I smirked, and began to chuckle.

_God I love this girl._

Sigh. All done. So you Like it? Well fine, review. I'll update in 3 days so watch out and look for the next chapter! thanks for reviewing!

(Oh, and did I already say that tenten is 17? Hm…I don't remember.)

Yukimi-sama


	6. Sports

_Okay…so yes it has been a while. I know I know..IM SO SORRY!_ Thanks you guys for reading, and for the reviews, and subscribing! To answer a question, I'm not suppose to tell you the pairings; I promised myself not to lol! But the chapter after this, is about Ino's past kind of surfacing- DON'T WORRY! I will not drag you into her life lol, so it won't get like…chaotic and shiz, okay? Trust me, it'll be a nice chapter. THE POINT IS Shikamaru will be throughout the chapter…so….yep. Kind of a give-away there. Chapter 6! Woot woot!

_+The characters in this story are not mine, HOWEVER Kasey is.+_

**Chapter 6: Sports**

…..v….

"This Wednesday! Come see the polo competition!"

"Sasuke and Neji are competing!"

Tenten's head turned to the voices of the girls. Her hand was just centimeters away from Class A's door knob; a stack of papers were pressed against her chest.

"Come see them!" a blonde haired school girl yelled. Both her and her friend were walking along side of each other; advertising the competition. Tenten grunted. It was bad enough she was beaten daily by the Hyuga academically, AND had to see his face every day, but to have crazed school girls persuade the public? That's where she drew the line.

"You like the posters?"

Tenten looked to her other side to see her rival. His hair was down today; as well as hers. She glared at him.

"No."

"You know you do. Don't hate number two."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"-Careful." Neji added reminding the fuming woman of the papers in her hand. He held the door open with one hand, and grabbed several papers that were about to fall.

"Wouldn't want an accident."

"I don't need your help." Tenten snatched the papers from Neji's hand and stepped into the room ignoring the helpful Hyuga.

He rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself." He murmured sticking his foot out in front of Tenten; she fell. Face first.

"HYUGA!"

Neji completely ignored her and shoved his hands in his pockets, stepping over her body as if she was not even there. He wouldn't even look down at her, just focused on something in the distance. Tenten sat on her legs and sighs blowing strands of hair out of her face. Her legs were together, so nothing would show under her skirt. The papers were scattered all over the floor; she started picking them up.

Gasp. "Quick! 3 minute rule!" Naruto bent behind one of the sofas and picked up an M&M.

"Wait, what?"Sakura turned to look at Naruto.

Tenten glared daggers at the Hyuga boy. Feeling the stare, he turned to her; she stuck out her tongue. He smirked and shook his head.

"3 minute rule." Naruto stated, looking away from the M&M.

"Isn't the expression 3 _second_ rule?"

"….wait, _huh_?"

"The expression; she means to say it is not _the 3 minute rule_, but the 3 second rule, Naruto chan." Hinata blew in her steaming cup of tea, while walking to the L shaped sofa.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked down once Hinata took the seat. "R-right. Of Course." A red tint covered his nose.

_**Tenten's pov**_

"Where is Ino?" I asked.

"Oh, she's at Volleyball practice. You know they have a game in two weeks." Sakura spoke while doodling with her iphone.

_Oh, she did tell me that; how could I have forgotten? _

"Not the first time for you to have forgotten something."

"STOP READING MY MIND!" I yelled; Neji just chuckled.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked up from her phone. "Don't you have basketball practice?"

I turned to look at Naruto. This was really the first time I noticed Naruto since I was here. He was wearing a dark navy blue sleeveless jersey with K O H A N A across the front, and underneath was the block number 6. Matching blue knee length shorts and Nike sp shoes completed his uniform.

His smile was broad; one that any cashier of the opposite sex would fall in love with. Slight glee came from his sparkling water blue eyes as he stared at Sakura.

"Yeah, the Nej and I were about to leave just now." (No typo :p)

"You're leaving?" I turned to Neji confused. Standing at the end of the counter, I seemed to have totally overlooked his appearance as well. _Kami, why am I so off today?_

Just then, Neji half smirked, narrowing his eyes in a way that mimicked his lips. "Why are you asking us?"

My eyes grew two sizes bigger. "DON'T READ MY MIND DAMNIT!"

Neji chuckled, a deep, broad laugh; shaking his head while walking behind Naruto. "You just make it _so _easy for me to." I glared at the closed door.

"Tenten?" Turning my head, my eyes met emerald, and then a smile. Sakura looked so innocent I could not help but smile.

"I'm heading off to one of my _meetings_ again. Don't wait for me at lunch, kay?"

My smile frowned; I take it back; she's not innocent. The meeting that Sakura is referring to is the once a week meeting with a small group of deprived students in the janitor's closet on the second floor. They spend hours in there destroying their futures so they can end up with a million more failures in the course of their entire life span, than an average person. Society simply calls this gambling. It was not a bad deal for Sakura; she wins most of the time.

Rolling my eyes I murmured fine. Sakura cheesed a weird smile

"Yay!" with glee she exited the door, but not before grabbing her backpack. Sighing after the door closed, I headed to where Hinata sat; on the L shaped sofa. Her giant colorless eyes looked up at me in slight wonder. AW! SHE'S SO CUTE!

"Looks like it just you and me kid." I said patting the top of her head. Hinata parted her lips, but before any sound could escape them, the door slammed open.

"_Like a G6, like-a G6!"_ Hinata and I exchanged glances before looking back at the oblivious blonde.

"_Like a G6, like-a G_-OH MY GOD! HINATA!" I smiled mildly amused as Ino squeezed Hinata from her neck into her well known bear hug.

"I haven't seen you since _forever_!"

Hinata's cheeks turned blue. "You mean 3 hours ago? And by the way, hinata's dying." I said heading off to the meeting table.

Ino untangled herself from the helpless victim. "I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's fine Ino san." Hinata tried to find her voice.

Already at the kitchen, Ino picked up an orange from the small fruit basket in the middle of the counter. "I won't be here long."

"How come?"

"Hm….I have to help the public services committee sell stupid dance tickets during lunch." Ino checked her phone for a txt message.

"Who eats this early?" I scribbled some numbers down and flipped the sheet of paper over.

"Freshmen, and sophomores." Ino threw away her orange peelings, walking back to the counter.

"This is totally for the money; I swear. I mean, like why would I do something for someone else? I told them I'm getting 10 percent of their entire profit. Which between the three of us won't be so much." Hinata and I chuckled; Ino walked to the L shaped sofa, only to be stopped by her vibrating phone.

"Hello?" Ino conversed, only to meet Hinata's gaze, and smile. "_Stay pretty Hinata chan!"_ She winked and left Class A. Hinata's face was beet red, and her eyes were huge; she sat in her place frozen.

...v...

**NO POV**

"_Tenten."_ Tenten didn't budge.

Neji stood to her side, resisting the powerful urge to swipe loose strands of hair from her forehead. His features were soft, relaxed, and a faint smile added a touch of something that had not been there in a long time; she always brought it out of him. With his head cocked at an angle, he casted his eyes upon _her_ features; his eyes hazed instantly.

"tenten." He spoke softly with his hands in his pockets.

"…_.huh_?" Tenten rose from her sleeping position with a drowsy look on her face. Blood shot eyes scanned the room; she noticed Hinata was gone. Glancing at the tall figure to her side, she wondered why he was staring at her the way he was.

"Tennis. Hinata's already there waiting." Tenten's eyelashes batted, still confused she paused.

"We have a match."

Tenten's eyes grew the size of saucer plates.

"CRAP!"

"LOVE 15!"

"_Damnit."_ Tenten murmured under her breath pacing left than right on her side of the tennis court. This was a class; tennis. It can count towards your pe credits. Matches are held close to each end of each quarter; right now it was her and Neji.

"Go Tenten!" Hinata yelled softly from the sidelines.

The Hyuga shifted his tennis racket from one hand to another. Tenten took in another deep breath, glaring at Neji in the process. Throwing the ball in the air, she hit it with her racket sending it over the net. Neji reacted quickly by running up to the net and sending the ball back over the net. Tenten ran left, and the ball went over the net once again; Neji giving the ball a chance to hit the ground. Shuffling his feet, his racket hit against the small neon green ball sending it high into the air.

Tenten watched it for a few seconds letting it fall on the court once, then, with her racket she slapped it back over to Neji's side of the court. Neji stretched his arm out extending the racket so the ball just barely hit the edge of it. Tenten struggled to hit the ball, not expecting him to have hit the ball back to her.

"LOVE 30!"

Grumbling again, tenten paced back and forth with her hands back on her hips. There were a few fan girls of Neji that sprinted up to him, wrapping a towel around his neck, dabbing the sweat beads from his forehead. One even held up a squirty water bottle over his mouth, and squirted it for him into his mouth! '_They're just standing there adoring him when they should be adoring me! Where is my fan club! I WANNA BE NUMBER ONE DAMNIT! ME! '_

"HYUGA!"

Glancing up, the circle of girls departed like the red sea, and Neji stood in the middle; all looking at Tenten.

"Somebody's a little too eager to finish this game." The girls giggled in the background.

"Watch your mouth Hyuga." Tenten warned.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Or what? Are you going to watch it for me?" Tenten gawked and her face turned a bright red. Neji 's smirk widened, and Tenten closed her mouth. After swatting the girls away, Neji served, and Tenten hit the ball back with ease.

Neji jumped back letting the ball hit the ground once and swatted it over the net. Stepping back, Tenten let the ball touch the court and gently hit the ball, sending it back across the net with little force. HUGE mistake.

Neji took the advantage running up to the net, slamming the ball to the other side of the court with immense speed.

"OH MY GOD!" Tenten's racket hit the ground as she clutched onto her bruised nose. Squinting her eyes shut because of the pain, she did not see Neji suddenly switch into panic mode and hop over the tennis net to see if Tenten was okay. Hinata covered her mouth with a face of shock.

"Ow…" Neji was right in front of Tenten, standing there debating with himself if what he could do to help. Clutching both of Tenten's wrists with his own two hands, he pulled her hands away from her nose to get a better look at her nose.

"It's not that bad."

"NOT THAT BAD! I'LL SHOW YOU BAD-

"I'm so sorry Tenten. I'm sorry.." tenten met Neji's eyes reading his sincerely not only in his voice, but eyes too. A real genuine apology; Neji only gave them out if he meant them. Tenten's eyes widened.

"You're not going to kiss me again, _are you_?"She whispered blushing.

"Unless you want me to." He said still giving his full attention to Tenten; eyes locked. He was completely serious.

"NO!" Tenten panicked, and Neji smirked stepping back from tenten.

"Okay.." Neji said while stepping backwards; tenten stared back at him noticing how his smirk didn't reach his eyes.

"-Tenten!" Tenten turned her head to Hinata that was now beside her.

"You okay?" Tenten only looked over to where Neji was standing. He was flirting effortlessly with his fan girls once again.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Tenten put on a fake smile.

**3:18PM**

**Tenten's POV**

"You can't say no to anybody Tenny, that's your downfall."

I watched sakura bounce the soccer ball from one knee to the other. She was the main reason why we won championships last year. Her skills are effortless, flawless, and fluid. The soccer field is behind our school; so we get the most privacy.

Saki wore an oversized red jersey with a black and white stripe on each shoulder side; number 12 is in white block letters located on her back. Her legs were thick, but with muscle; unlike my slender ones. She wore black shorts and cleats as well. In fact we all did; the entire team.

"NO it's not..." I murmured taking my hands off my hips and fixing my face. Frustrated slightly, I took it out on the ball sitting in the grass in front of me. Minka was our team's goalie; I watched her not catch the ball.

"Are you going?" I turned to Saki taking my eyes off Minka. Sakura's high ponytail flopped up and down as she still bounced the ball, but now with her feet. In one swift motion she kicked the ball into the goal; Minka never catches Sakura's balls so why would this time be any different?

"No, I'm going bowling with my dad tonight." I smiled when Saki turned to me. Her father always tried to make up for Sakura not having a mom; he was such a good guy.

"Just make sure you take it easy on him." Sakura laughed.

"Don't I always?" The whistle blew, and it was time to hit the showers.

After saying bye to Sakura, I headed to the School's Inside pool. On e of the students at a committee needed extra help in setting the pool are up for the competition, and asked if I could assist; I said sure. Walking into the room I did not know what was done, and what to expect, but looking around; it looks pretty nice. Our school's colors are blue and white, so streamers were hanging on the high ceilings, posters were everywhere decorations were too.

I walked alongside the pool, to a small area in the corner and sat my backpack down. I've never been in the inside of this building, so I was taking in the entire scene. A large pool was in the middle, and in front of it were two stacks of bleachers.

"Kiba, NO! What is wrong with you son!" I turned to look across the water at the other side of the pool; I wasn't alone. The swimming team; our schools, was practicing right before the big comp. The team members were lined up single file, so I glanced as I kept walking but stopped when my eyes glued to one of the members.

_The small orb like droplets of water infected chlorine trailed down his flat stomach, and over his ' happy trail' stopping at the beginning of his waist line trunks. His chest was built and pounded outward than inward. His arms were carved by Buddha himself, and shimmered a in the sunlight that seemed to only shine on his astounding body through the high window behind him. The way the strands of his loose hair stuck to his backside, oh, and the look in eyes, they-_

"Why are you staring at my cousin like that?"

"GAH!" I spazzed out doing some kind of Ninja move at the 12 year old girl under me. She was thin, and looked a little frail, but made up for it in attitude. Arms folded over her chest, her eyes stayed careless as she glared at me in such a way it creped me out.

"Hinabi, don't do that to me!"

"Why? Did I scare you?"

"Well, yeah-

"Then I'll do it again."

I merely cocked an eyebrow at Hinabi and at the same time she seemed to raise her brow higher than mine; challenging me to go on with the argument she knew I would not win.

"Imbecile." She muttered walking off. I just stood there still processing everything that just happened.

**NO Pov**

"YEAAHHH! GO NEJI! WOOOOOO YOU TOO SASUKE!" Tenten glanced to her side and smiled; Naruto cheered vigorously, and although the competition had not started, the crowd was already huge. Naruto sat on the same row as tenten; Hinata was not there. Shikamaru had to work, however Ino was sitting one row behind them.

"How do you spell _incompetent_?"

"Just spell your name." Naruto dragged, glaring at Ino from the corner of his eyes. Tenten laughed as Ino glared daggers at him.

Tenten's laugh softened, and she turned her gaze to the row of half naked men standing along the pool edge. Candy apple red became her complexion as she noticed who she was _fantasizing_ about. '_Why am I staring at him this way? I've never had these feelings before…ever, so why now?...Something must seriously be wrong me. This is not normal-_

"Hi Hinabi."

"AHHHHHH!" Tenten placed a hand in the middle of her pounding chest, emphasizing her shock. _**EMPHISIZIM!**_ Hinabi glared at Tenten before taking a seat in the row in front of her. Naruto was use to Hinabi's cold attitude, so he was not expecting her to say much; he continued to cheer.

"COMPEETERS STEP TO THE WHITE LINE! THE COMPETITION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

Sasuke took a glance into the crowd; his face dropped when he only met the eyes of his butler and not his father.

Neji blinked. He knew he needed to place at least second in order to compete in the country's championships. Polo was not a meaningless sport to him; only his uncle. He needed to win so he can prove this to his Uncle and let him stay in Polo.

Kiba, a member of Class B stood next to Neji, and next to Kiba stood a member of Class C. After him, the rivals were waiting for their chance to dominate Kohona's polo team. In total 8 boys stood before white lines, and the pool was divided into 8 sections vertically. As stated before, the first two to win, from either team, would move on to the finals however you must complete _15 _laps back and forth.

"_ON YOUR MARKS!"_

"_GET SET!"_

"…_.GO!"_ Cheering, screaming, and yelling echoed the entire room; it sounded as if the sound waves bounced off the walls and created a huge chaotic noise.

**TENTEN'S POV**

I rose from my seat clapping and cheering with the crowd; the atmosphere is contagious. Neji was in the lead so far, Sasuke following shortly behind him. Minutes into the competition, most were sitting instead of standing all still clapping and cheering. My eyes followed a woman walking along the middle of the bleachers; the aisle.

She had long, dark red curly hair that was tied into a ponytail, and wore a light denim mini skirt topped with a light blue v neck tee. She looked like a model, for her legs were long; skin slightly tan. She took the empty seat next to Ino. Now I remember where I met her, she works at one of Ino's favorite French boutiques.

"Hey tenten! This is Kasey remember!" Ino's voice rose over the crowd easily.

I blinked not even noticing I was staring. "Oh…yeah! Hey, nice meeting you!" I smiled and Kasey shook my hand.

"Ino san has spoken so much of her friends, she didn't tell me how pretty they were though."

A blush came to my cheeks feeling slightly unconformable I tucked strands of hair behind one of my ears.

" I didn't need to, remember Kasey!" Ino nudged the side of her arm, and they both began giggling. Turning around I focused on the competition, not the two flirtatious girls behind me.

The competition ended, and the crew and I were standing to the pool; side, letting the school news reports take pictures and ask questions to Neji and Sasuke. FIRST AND SECOND PLACE YAY!...yay on Sasuke's behalf. Only his. I smiled looking at a nonchalant Sasuke, then frowned once my eyes landed on Neji. He was flashing one of his broad smiles to the camera, and holding up his 2nd place medal. Two fan girls wanted to be a part of the moment, and Neji let them, flirting with them right after the shot was captured; I rolled my eyes.

Ino and Kasey were only feet away, however in their own little world. Naruto went to get a refill on his drink, and I…well…I was by myself. WAIT! WHY THE HELL IS HINABI BESIDE ME? I turned realizing the little demon.

**No Pov**

"And one more picture Hyuga; yours of any choice." Neji was brought back to reality just when his eyes landed on tenten. She was alone so a small smile swept across the Hyuga's face.

"Hn."

"Hey tenten!" Neji walked over to where Tenten was standing.

"What?"

"I bet you _two_ dollars my smile is wider than yours." Neji gestured towards the camera. Tenten looked past his shoulders, then back at him.

"You're on." Neji lead Tenten to the edge of the pool; the others gathered around the photographer or stood from a distance.

"Okay, ready for the flash? On three!"

"One." Tenten smiled the biggest smile known to mankind; Neji smirked while looking into the camera.

"Two…" Tenten did not let Neji shake her, so she ignored the arm slipping around her waist. Before the photographer could get to three, in ONE swift motion, Neji bent down wrapping his other arm around Tenten's waist, and diving them both into the pool behind them. It happened so fast Tenten did not react!

The photo was taken before they hit the water. Everybody laughed, including the snorting Naruto that just came in. well…minus the fan girls, and Hinabi.

"HYUGA!"Tenten yelled in anger, then, realizing the water was shallow she slipped under it for a few seconds; this sending Neji into a fit of chuckles.

Tenten's head surfaced…again. "_Too_ easy." Neji shook his head. Tenten only grunted while her cheeks looked something like a tomato, catching the double meaning of the word too.

"OH My God! I'm sorry Tenten, by I Have to get a photo of this!" Ino said trying not to laugh. Standing at the edge of the pool, she held her phone at tenten and Neji; Ino received a txt message. Lowering her phone her face turned pale as she read the text.

"Oh….fuck…"

"What-INO OH MY GOD!" Kasey caught Ino before she hit the floor falling backwards. Everyone swarmed around Ino; Neji and Tenten quickly got out of the pool, ignoring the buzzing phone left by the pools edge. It vibrated, sending itself in to the water.

_Message received: 8:05 pm_

_To: Ino_

_From:xxxxxxxx9701_

_Oh, lol it was a joke, like old times remember? God I've missed you, can't wait to see you at your house!...hm. can't wait to ruin your life. Some more._

_-love Sai :]_

**

* * *

**

**END! All done pps! Sooo review! I want like..close to 40!Please! And Merry (insert whatever you celebrate here)! Love you all and be safe; See you in a few weeks! LOL**

**-yukimi sama**


	7. Friends Forever Prt I

BLAH! So..it's been a while…right? Well I was suppose to like post this chiz a week ago..but I wanted to change some things…including the part where I want to make it two parts. BECAUSE there is so much chiz man..pft, it's just better that way lol. So thanks to the reviewers and subscribers! I really appreciate you all!

This **whole** chapter was about Ino, then, right before I published it I was like...wait. It needs something...something Neji and Tenten related. SPOOF! DINNER PARTY! Man I am _**so**_ good! In just TWO days, TWO! I wrote like 10 pages of awesomeness in my notebook, and now...IT'S IN THE CHAPTER! I'm like..so freaking butter milk' in happy with myself. This chapter...is so...gnarly dude...and dude-etts. This is like..the time I need those of you who have never wrote a review to my story to tell me what you think! So...REEEAAADDDDD!

So, because it's been a while and I don't want u all to waste ur time back tracking, here's what happened last:

"_Oh…fuck.." Ino fainted in the arms of Kasey, while the vibrating phone fell into the pool_

And oh yeah..I did forget to tell u all Tenten's Info. I meant to do that..no really. There is a chapter coming up in like…3 or 4 and it's all about Tenten's life; trust me here. Again. I WONT FAIL U! lol oh, but **Tenten is 17**

**And now…the Chapter of the past and truth..CHAPTER FUCKING 7!**

**(*There is a large amount of language in this chapter)**

**Chapter 7: ****Friends Forever: Ino Prt I**

_**:: FLASHBACK::**_

"_This is Sai, Ino. He's your new playmate." Ino hid behind her father's leg, clutching onto his pants and peeked from behind with one eye. Sai smiled. He had shaggy black hair that covered his left eye, and pale pink lips. His skin was pale and he was no taller than her. Wearing a thin v-neck white tee shirt and white pants, he held one of his father's hands._

_Ino wore a light blue dress that stopped just above her knees. It was ruffled at the end and puffed out due to the multitude of fabric underneath the showing layer. The sleeves cuffed her shoulders and then stopped revealing her sun kissed perfectly tan skin. Her long mid way back hair was up into two pony tails. She smiled showing the gap of missing teeth in her top row._

"_His dad is one of my friends, so you two should be okay together."_

_Ino's face beamed with amazement! This was the first time she ever got to play with a kid her age! Her father was always very protective of her and made the maids play with her most days. Wow! Her very first friend. _

"_We'll leave you two alone s you can get to know one another." Sai's father slipped his hand from his son's._

"_I'll be just right over there, okay pumpkin?" Ino nodded her head and watched as her father and his friend moved to their patio area. (They were all outside in her backyard standing at least 15 ft away from the patio. Ino's yard was relatively small. A small green cut lawn with a swing set, sand box, and pool completed the area. A wooden picket fence enclosed the private area from the sandy shores on the beach._

_Ino was 5, and Sai was 7; a big kid…still around her age, CLOSE ENOUGH! He stood only a few feet in front of Ino._

"_You wanna play?" He pointed to the sandbox._

_Unsure at first, a smile slowly rose across her face. "Yeah, sure!"_

"_I'll race you!"_

"_Okay!"_

_Within seconds both were standing beside the sand box._

"_You're fast!" yelled Sai, panting slightly with his hands on his knees smiling. Ino stepped into the sandbox picking up a shovel._

"_Yeah, I like to run." _

"_Oh really? I do too! what else do you like to do?" _

_Ino began shoveling sand into a small bucket while sitting on the sand._

"_Well…I like to swim, and go to the mall, draw too, and climb trees. What about you?" Ino was still focused on the sand box below her._

"_Well I like to play video games and soccer." Sai's arms were folded across his chest as he glanced to his side casting a long view of his father and Ino's father conversing, however rising from the seats of the patio set. _

"_Why aren't you playing in the sand with me?" Ino asked when she looked up at him._

"_Oh, I will." Saia's words seemed a bit rushed, but Ino thought nothing of it. Both adults walked into the house, and the door slid close behind them. Sai smirked and narrowed his eyes._

"_HEY!" Ino yelled as Sai kicked sand into her eyes. Rubbing them she opened them once more only to watch just as Sai threw the bucket she was using out of the sandbox. He was laughing in a weird voice. _

"_You're not supposed to do that! That was mean! I'm telling!" Ino threatened as she stood from her spot balling up her fists and glaring at Sai. _

"_No you won't because you're going to do whatever I tell you to!" he shoved her and Ino fell down into the sand. _

"_So SHUT UP!" Sai's face twisted in such a way one could mistake him for a sycophantic. Ino's eyes grew wide as shock over came her body. _

"_If you think you're going to tell your father what happened that think again! He won't listen to you! Him and my father are business partners so he won't be getting rid of him anytime soon. Do you really believe your and is going to believe anything you say?" Sai leaned down into Ino's face. "He won't. So your going to be seeing a lot more of me." When Ino quivered and made a small noise, Sai smiled again. _

"_We're best friends now. Best friends forever." _

_Ino's chest caved in as she tried to breathe; Ino was hic-upping. Her vision became blurry from the tears that were about to spill out of her eyes. Her whole body shook as she began to get this lonely feelings. This kid is psycho and no one would believe her._

"_SHUT UP!" Sai snapped again and kicked her leg. Ino only cried harder but stopped screaming; pulling her injured leg to her chest. She met Sai's eyes; almost black. Once locked, she was now lost forever._

**_( end of Flashback)_**

Ino awoke to a scene much darker than she has left it; the sun was long gone. Shadows danced around the small candle lit room and Ino turned to the blinking neon lights. **7:36 pm. **Car doors slamming is what woke her, and in one swift motion the said girl appeared at her window side, view casted downwards upon the driveway holding draped curtains to the side; her body hidden behind.

Laughter filled the night air; Bodies hugged each other for warmth, finding happiness in the process. Her long, doll like eyelashes did not move, not making in any way her ghost like features come alive. Ino's cold white pale skin matched her attitude. Frizzy bed hair and smeared mascara completed her 105 pound frame. Tear soaked red eyes only hollowed more as her vision became blurry. It was raining and fog covered most of the glass window.

Out of mind and out of reality, a dazed Ino rose a finger and pressed it against the window.

Sai's smiled returned while looking back at ; he glanced up to the second floor and stared as the words ' save me' appeared across the window. Sai immediately looked back at Ino's mother; smile the same however his eyes grew a shade darker.

**8:16 AM**

**Morning of The Next day**

"_**Ino you look different."**_ Said girl turned a glared at the fool.

Nothing like a _too_ observant Naruto to start off your morning. Sundays were never the best days to end your weekend; you barley slept.

" Gee thanks, I totally forgot to put on makeup." Ino sat her belongings onto one of Class A's sofas. Tenten's eyebrows rose in confusion. Ino was never the type to forget to put on makeup. Something about her was off. Really off. Before Tenten blinked, Ino was standing in the kitchenette area.

"You never drink coffee." Sakura leaned into Ino's personal bubble and whispered loudly. Her hands were wrapped tight around the warm mug; Ino rolled her eyes and turned back around to rinse out the coffee pot; Sakura flinched.

Red lines embedded themselves deep into Ino's skin beneath her eyes. " I've never needed it."

"Do we have plans today?" Naruto stood by the island side with his arms folded across his chest, staring at Ino. What was this? National weird there fuck out of Ino day? Was there something on facebook she missed?

"Sleep." Shikamaru said in a lazy voice placing one hand over his mouth and taking a seat in one of the chairs at the counter. Yes. There is a counter and an Island.

"There's another meeting today and we must meet up with the principal." Tenten stated.

"Oh for the love of Kami, how long is it this time?" Naruto out stretched his arms and hugged the large stainless steel fridge. Tenten raised another eyebrow at the said boy.

"Until like..9:20."

"The sooner we get started, the faster we get this over with." Sakura wanted to text more.

"Yeah, maybe-"

"Oh My GOD! MY PUDDING IS MISSING!"

"Naruto what the-

"FUCK! It's totally gone! All of it! I've been robbed!" Sakura shook her head. Naruto ravaged through the fridge.

"Naruto you've got to-

"Hush silly girl. I don't have time to for this, I NEED A PHONE!" Sakura walked to the L shaped sofa. Naruto grabbed a hold of his phone from his back pocket while Tenten shook her head and smiled.

"Hello? Is this the police?...yes. I'd like to report a robbery." Ino stood frozen in her place recalling the scenes from last night.

"Uh…Ino-san?" Hinata appeared from what seemed to be nowhere at Ino's left side; Ino flinched.

"Do you want to go with Tenten and I after school to Moisakos for Dinner?" Ino struggled to rack her brain for a number.

"I'm sorry love, but I have plans today." She murmured. Hinata looked at her strange.

"Oh…okay well maybe next time.." Ino smiled; trying to get Hinata off her back. "Mmhm! Maybe next time!" Hinata gave Ino one last look before turning around and walking away.

**11: 17 AM**

_1994? _The issue stated good condition; Tenten made a face before closing the textbook. She was in the storage room just 3 doors down from her current classroom.

Tenten's eyes scanned the spines of the books across the shelf. the room was small, no bigger than 2 janitor closets combined. She was currently squatted on the floor, an arm pulled to her chest to hold multiple textbooks. She used the other hand to feel the spines of the books she scanned only seconds prior; the lighting was dim.

"There's a dinner part...at my house tonight." Neji closed the pocket sized book in his hand and stood on the tip of his toes reaching the very top of the shelf and placing the book back. Loose strands of coffee brown hair stuck to the nape of his neck; it was very stuffy in there.

Tenten glanced up to gaze upon the slightly tanned arms exposed from the rolled up loose fitted, white cotton thin sleeve. His gaze was not upon her, but upon the shelf in front of him.

_'And?_' Tenten thought to herself. ' you always _have dinner parties, why is this one any different?'_ Tenten turned her gaze back to the shelf she was last occupied with.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me...as in like a date to the party."

Tenten paused, hand frozen in mid air centimeters away from the spine of a book. her wide eyes shifted to the Hyuga to her right. ' _This is a joke._' Tenten told herself. ' _This is pay back for last week when I locked him in the janitor's closet so he wouldn't give his president student body speech. Damn bastard still won...'_

"And no this is not payback for last Wednesday when you locked me in the janitor's closet." Neji answered Tenten's silent rant with a sly smirk because he no longer needed to depend on Tenten's ' thought slip-ups' to know what she was thinking. Creepy right?

Tenten glared and puffed her red tinted cheeks out in frustration; confused as to why he asked _her _of all people.

"Well why can't you just ask one of your fan girls?" She grabbed another used textbook from the shelf, adding it to pile. Neji sighed placing another small Japanese book on its shelf.

"My tolerance with _you_ is just _bearable_, however if I were to bring one of my fan girls I'd probably commit homicide before anybody stepped foot out the limo."

There it went; the gracious sound that escaped from between her lips. Neji smiled and glanced down at Tenten.

"Will you go with me?" Tenten's eyes looked for his before she even began to ponder on her answer. The same feeling she got when they kissed returned.

"..Of course, I would love to.." Tenten answered finally, barely audible over the loud air vents. Neji took a step away from the shelves holding his stack of textbooks, and smiling with...what _is _that? _**happiness?**_

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7." Tenten's eyes registered what just came out of Neji's mouth as his back turned to her; her gaze fell.

"Saito's cafe!" Neji paused in front of the opened door and his head turned to cast his confused gaze onto Tenten. She rose up from her squatted position.

"I-I mean Saito's Cafe. Just pick me up there." Tenten knew Neji did not know where she lived so he would have to text her for the address...she'd rather keep so he would never know where she lived.

Neji stayed silent as if still expecting an answer; Tenten smiled nervously.

"I have to pick up some tea bags for my parents before they return home; plus I'll be there after school most of the afternoon." Neji turned around and walked out the door; Tenten followed him.

"You know you have to dress up nicely for the occasion, right?" Neji looked to his right with a smirk and an eyebrow raised while walking down the hallway.

"What am I? A hobo that has to pay 25 cents for rent on a cardboard box-Yes I already knew that!" Tenten yelled spazzing. Neji chuckled, he found it so amusing to push all her buttons at the same time.

"Just checking _Number 2_."

"THAT 'S NOT MY NAME!"

**...V...**

It was 4:15 when Ino arrived home. She is stirring salsa in a pot over one of her heated stoves in the house. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her apparel included short red shorts, and a white tank top. Sai was in the living room holding a picture frame of Ino and her mother. It's been years since he's seen Ino, and he thought it would be a nice idea to pay her a little visit. Taking a week off from college ; Sai smiled and put the frame back onto the fire place mantle.

Ino was still feeling unsettle emotions..or maybe it was the burrito she had for lunch in her stomach. Sai was, till this day, not somebody Ino felt comfortable around. Although he has yet to lash out at her, it was till early in the week.

"I remember when we would dance around in circles together whenever your mom made tacos for dinner." Ino smiled remembering the childhood memory, only few of good times she had with Sai.

Sai walked around the large counter and leaned against the refrigerator located just beside the stove Ino was using; he stood only inches away from her. His arms were folded over his chest, and his hair, now shoulder length, flipped in another direction with the switch of his head. Only a head taller than her, his body was similar to Ino's.

Sai mentally took note of Ino's mother getting home at 5. "Me too." Ino still smiled. Something in Sai's eye's changed and his face fell.

"Where's your bracelet?" More of a statement than a question, Ino turned to meet Sai's gaze focused on her bare wrist. The friendship bracelet Sai gave to her the day of her departure to Japan; Ino made sure of _its_ dispose in the Airport trash can.

"Oh it's somewhere; I just forgot to put it on." Ino looked back down.

"Forgot or lost on purpose." His voice was stern and his lips were thin; eyes bore deep into a very confused Ino.

"Why does it matter?-

"Because! I told you to wear it! Remember!" Ino swallowed the lump in her throat holding her breath so she would not have to breath in his air; his posture was corrupted for he was leaning into her face. His voice cracked at the end, and there was that old Sai Ino remembered. The conniving, evil, bitch Sai.

".It."

Ino's mind went into a state so familiar only years prior. "I..I don't know."

"Don't you fucking yell at me!"

Ino's eyes grew wide. "Sai I did not-

_Slap_ echoed even into the foyer. Ino held a hand over her bright pink cheek, still frozen and not turning her head from the position that the slap left her in. Sai clutched his fingers deep into Ino's skin, and whipped her head around; his fingers never letting go of her cheeks.

_**There was a story in his eyes, and it was only readable to Ino; only In**_o.

"You thought you could just walk right out of that dammed country and forget about me! THAT I WOULD NEVER COME BACK INTO YOUR LIFE! Well news flash honey, we're friends. Best. Friends. Forever. "

Ino's eyes narrowed at the last sentence. " You remember me...you'll _never _forget **this** face. What makes you think you can just pull all this bullshit; acting like you're not going to do as I say. You will, and you always do. Just like when we were kids." Ino looked dazed for a second.

"I'm -a fucking put you back in your place, and just _**make **_you remember what good times we had. Best . Friend. " Sai jerked Ino back as he released his grip from her cheeks and turned to walk away.

" And pick up this shit. I want your mom to see how well I clean up after myself; _**how well I'll clean up after you**_**.**" Sai's lips turned upwards into a sinister smile as he looked back over his shoulders. Ino was still out of it, only staring at the large splatters of salsa on the floor.

_**...Oh happy days are back again...**_

**(That Same Night)**

"You look...beautiful." Neji studied Tenten with pure wonder and amazement in his eyes. His hand extended from the pocket in his pants. While positioning himself on the sidewalk, behind him was an unattended, open, black limacine door. In front of Neji was a set of stairs leading to his manor.

Neji felt as if his heart had stopped when Tenten smiled revealing her flawless jaw line, high cheek boned structure, pure white, perfectly straightened teeth; his mouth began to go dry.

"You don't look half bad yourself Hyuga." Tenten was dressed in a sheik metallic color, sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees. The dress looked as though it had diamonds embedded in them; making it seem as though that was the only material that made up her dress. Neji glanced down at Tenten's long, slightly tan calves as she walk graciously up the steps; Neji still held her hand. The 4 inches on her silver heels surprised him; as well as the shinny glitz that seemed to appear out of random places in her loose, mid way length, tight curled hair. It was dark, resembling an Aubrey color, and perhaps, the longer he stared at her hair...the lighter it became.

"WOW! It's so _**Big**_!" Tenten stood to the side of the stairs turned towards Neji. There was a large space between them, for Neji took his time walking up the steps. Their arms were outstretched to one another; hand still in hand. Neji looked up from his feet to Tenten, bringing him out of his thoughts. Her smile captivated him once again. he smiled to himself because of the pure amazement in Tenten's voice; body language as well.

their bodies stood beside each other taking in the scenery. it was a mansion; Tenten had never viewed anything like this. Windows of some 20 completed the mansion's out view into the world on the first, second, and third floors. It seemed as if each window had a light of its own. The color of the house was a simple white, and the shutters were brick colored. The front yard was huge; landscape beautiful. A tall Sakura tree stood to the far left, blocking several windows on the both the first and second stories. It must look so beautiful in the spring.

Neji gave Tenten's hand a small squeeze, gaining her attention back on him. This time he walked ahead of her.

**2 Minutes Later**

"Now remember," Neji whispered into Tenten's curly hair next to her left ear. the very tip of his nose touched the small metallic flower pinned to the side of her head. One hand holding hers, the other remained deep in his pants, the same color as Tenten's dress..a little lighter if you stared hard enough. he wore a tux: matching colored jacket, tie, and a white long sleeved dress top underneath his jacket. His hair was down; ironically the color of the tux seemed to bring out the soft color in his eyes.

"This is not school." Tenten blushed deeply while waiting in front of the double French door, with a line full of people.

"Nobody's winning tonight; everyone is _equal_." Tenten stepped forward; Neji remained nuzzled in Tenten's hair. A calming silence filled the space before them. When it was their turn to walk into the mansion, Neji lifted his face from Tenten's hair and stood upright beside Tenten. Neji focused forward and lifted the arm that was at Tenten side.

"Tonight, you are my date." Neji voice was calm, but stern. "And it is just me...and you." Tenten wrapped her arm around Neji's.

"Nobody else."

Tenten gasped after the doors opened. Neji looked down at his die and smiled at her shocked state. The inside was just as amazing as the outside! It was like a winter wonderland! Everything was the same color as snow! The two stair wells attached to one another by the time they touched the white marble floor. The room was huge! There were no doors, simply different areas in the room. The living room was easily distinguished because there was a pit in the center (to the left) and white chic sofas completed the area; just beside the pit was a white piano. To the far right of the pit was an opening; probably the kitchen. Although so magnificent there were no family photos hanging around the room, no art portraits, no decorations; just white walls. Not even a flat screen television was in sight. It seemed so lifeless even with all the guests there. they were all wearing white; Tenten suddenly felt cheap, she stared at the Diamond studded necklace around the neck of a mid twenties woman.

"You look amazing." Neji reassured Tenten after glancing at her facial expression for a few seconds. Tenten nodded her head briefly as she and Neji walked further into the room.

Tenten laughed slightly at the guest beside her; Neji pulled Tenten and his chair from underneath the white table. Neji waited for Tenten to seat first before sitting down himself; Hinata sat across from him. Two seats down from Neji and Hinata Hiashi sat at the Head of the table. All the guests sat after the family did. The evening was going by quite well; Tenten had to admit.

**30 Minutes Later**

Tenten picked at the last cauliflower _(white of course because it's an all white party XD) _on the white plate in front of her. Tenten zoned out a few minutes ago, trying to find a happy place where she would not be responsible for expressing her vivid language. She had grown dull, and duller as the dinner extended.

Neji was actually mimicking Tenten; not on purpose, but because of what his Uncle just said. Hiashi always made him sound like a complete ass that always failed and achieved nothing; which was not true. Hiashi just _loved_ to make him so miserable in front of the public; when Hiashi will need help with something businesses related, watch him come to him for help. Neji shook his head. That's just how their _'relationship'_ worked.

_"If you're a disgrace to me, damn sure as hell would've been one to your father." _Hiashi chuckled, pleased with himself at the comment; other members of his family laughed too. The skin against Neji's knuckles grew white, but his mouth remained shut, and his glare only deepened while focusing on the plate below him.

_"You know what he used to call you? Little-_

"How _**dare**_ you talk about Neji's father like that!" The entire room went silent and everyone turned to look at Tenten.

"How _**dare**_ you sit there on your _ass_ and make such belittling statements about your late brother! If anybody's a disgrace to your clan it's _**you**_!"

Neji's wide eyes bore deep into Tenten's face. Her eyebrows were lowered and her eyes were wide. her cheeks were red, and the indention in between her eyebrows? If that was there than- oh. yep she's mad. Neji glanced at the balled fists that Tenten sat on the table. _What was she doing?_

"Don't you _**ever**_ talk about Neji like that! He is the most selfless guy I have ever met!" Tenten was referring to the previous comments. " He studies his ass off at school every day and puts effort into anything he is given! ANYTHING! He is the best at whatever he does and he always accomplishes things with such a perfect accuracy!" Tenten's hard glare shifted to her folded hands on the table that rested at the sides of her plate.

"That's why I envy him so much. Even without effort...Neji still accomplishes. I work twice as hard just trying to keep _up _with him..and I still remain second. ..In everything I do. " Tenten turned her head to Neji; the confidence returning in her eyes again.

"THAT IS WHY I SWORE TO MYSELF I WOULD BEAT YOU AT ANYTHING YOU DO!..No matter what..I will beat you. " Neji flinched in shock.

"You have..such a magnificent nephew, Sir Hiashi. That is why I will not allow you to talk about Neji as if he were some worthless disappointment to your clan." Tenten pondered to herself; the silence in the room remained.

"How dare _**you**_ interrupt such a wonderful evening with your belligerent speech of such nonsense. "

Tenten's pupils dilated and her eyes lids lifted themselves; she looked over and up at the now standing Hiashi.

"What would an outsider ever know about what goes on in this clan." Hiashi spat out with disgust.

"My opinion of my nephew only seems to effect you; he is not effected by my words. He is use to them."

Tenten looked over to Neji in, at first, disbelief, but then his reaction changed her opinion. he illuminated himself from the situation, making the fork in front of him more interesting.

"...Neji..?" Tenten whispered his name as if it were the first time she visited him in a mental institution; he was not himself. She needed him to back her up!

"I speak for everyone here when I say: Tenten, you are one of disgust and such filth; your words have no effect on us." Hiashi generalized her verbal attacks as a threat to the entire clan. Tenten's eyes stayed the same; her facial expression was covered in anger and confusion however. Why wasn't anybody helping her? Tenten turned to view Hinata, who had turned an unusual shade of white than most other times. She fiddled with something in her lap; Tenten only stared at her face. Her head was lowered as her bangs covered her eyes.

"**Leave**." Tenten's wide eyes casted upon the face of Hiashi; she was processing all that just happened.

"...NEJI!-" Tenten suddenly turned to Neji, and anything, any sign that was there that suggested he was listening to her was gone. Her voice cut off when her eyes found his. He was staring...not glaring, but staring into his hands that were resting in his lap. When she touched his shoulder while she screamed his name, he gave off a _' don't you fucking touch me' _vibe. His eyebrows were low and she could tell he was out of it...For his eyes..they were so cold, hard..and bitter.

Tenten withdrew her hand from his shoulder and used it to grab her clutch on the table in front of her plate. Pissed off, she scooted her chair behind her and rose from her seated position. Deciding to say nothing more, Tenten headed to the front door walking past the backs of chairs; silence still controlled the atmosphere.

_**C L U N K !**_

Tenten stared at the white marble floor with her hands to the sides of her face lifting her stomach , and chest from the floor. Laughter, and low whispers quickly filled the _used to be_ knit tight atmosphere.

"Try not to let anything _else_ hit you on your way out." Tenten looked up to see an emotionless Hinabi glaring hard at her from her tall chair.

Tenten ignored the stinging sensation in her eyes and arose from the cold floor. Laughter was the last thing she heard before closing one of the French doors. And there she stood, suddenly not feeling the ability to walk she shoved her back into the French door and dropped her clutch. She covered her eyes, a sorry attempt to try to stop the clear gushing liquid falling from her eyes. Crying could release any emotion you wanted to get out; it's like when you have a hangover the next morning and your body disposes of the toxics by throwing up. Tenten's shoulders rose up and down; she never cries, well not anymore. But this time it was an emergency.

_**She wasn't crying for herself...**_

Neji sat the table ignoring the laughter from the background. Something inside him switched...like Tenten opened up a faint memory.. bringing back a similar emotion he used to know. _Used to._

_**..she was crying for Neji, because she knew that if she didn't...then who would? **_

The Next Morning

Ino stared at the sidewalk that was approaching at the side of the car; she unbuckled her seat belt. Sai was driving her to school from now on, and she was letting him use her vehicle or more as if he made her. He was being awfully quiet since the event of last night, and it was beginning to scare Ino. Displaying her fear she tapped her feet on the soft grey carpet beneath them; the doors remained locked. Twirling threads from her skirt between her thumb and index finger Ino glanced at the Navy blue mixed with lime green friendship bracelet hanging loosely off her wrist.

Shikamaru stood at the tree's side staring at the scene unfolding in the black Mercedes Benz. Apparently the girl mouthed something and then the driver snapped; his eyes narrowed as all hell broke loose.

He drew a breath in not realizing he was even holding one in; the winter scent entering his nostrils as cigarette smoke exited. Lowering the cig from his thin lips, Shikamaru remained hidden behind the tree's shadow so that not even the sun could reach him. The sharp feeling in his stomach had returned; it happened last night, and for some reason it felt like the same kind of pain. The passenger door opened.

Shikamaru's eyes grew with shock and realization of the girl; subconsciously Shikamaru took steps backwards to hide his appearance more. Ino stood on the sidewalk, her hair out of place from its ponytail, her body so..vulnerable, and Shikamaru felt a lump in his throat as it grew dry. Rubber screeching against the pavement took Shika back into reality only to watch Ino's back head in the direction of their school. Smoke accumulated in his lungs and a muffled cough escaped his mouth with the help of his balled fist.

_Room of Class A _

_11:07 AM_

Ino was sitting with her legs folded underneath her on a white sofa, turning to another page in her Kiss magazine. There was a soft knock on the door before it opened.

"Ino? Ino dear! Oh, there you are! You forgot your lunch!" Ino stared at Sai with her lips curved into a disgusted frown, and an eyebrow was raised to add to the confusion. Reality sunk in and Ino quickly shut her magazine throwing to the side of her and walked over to the door.

"Sai what the hell are you doing here?" Ino was trying to control the anger that was trying to seep from out of her mouth. Sai's eyes were focused on his surroundings; the classmates in the room.

"Who are all of these people?"

Ino's eyes remained tinted. "They're my classmates." She confirmed.

"Well introduce me." Sai's smile remained in place with his teeth showing, however the words seeped out of his non moving lips. His head was turned from Ino and still scanning the room. Ino's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. That was the only reason he came, to see who she had been socializing with the past 8 years. To see who posed as a threat to him.

Ino's eyes shifted to the short end of the L shaped sofa; Hinata. Reading a book and sipping from her mug of green tea completely oblivious to their presence in the room. Ino coughed the lump from her throat and approached Hinata with a hint of hesitation.

"Sai, Hinata. Hinata..this is Sai." Hinata jumped slightly from her shocked state and a smile quickly appeared across her face; Ino envied her. If only she could smile like her…She was sure that her situation was different.

Hinata took Sai's hand with gladness. "Ino, might I ask-"

"Oh _**I'm **_her best friend." Hinata glanced at Ino from the side. Ino turned and faced the opposite side of the room.

"Sai, that's Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Sakura, and Neji." Pointing in order, Ino did a 360.

"Where is Shikamaru?"

"Oh, he left when Sai came in; He's out there." Naruto gestured to the closed glass door not even looking up from his anthropology book. Sai analyzed Ino's classmates a little longer and turned to face her.

"You're coming to dinner with me. Tonight, so don't even think about eating when you come home." Hinata rose an Index finger in the air; standing up behind Sai. Sai looked down at her from the corner of his eyes. Ino only met her eyes with panic.

"I thought you were going with me and Tenten to Moisakos tonight." Sai's gaze rested upon Ino now and it narrowed. Ino looked away from Sais' eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I can just reschedule…for later on this week!"

"You're busy this week." Sais' eyes were unfazed and his face was mimicking that of expectations; he waited. Ino, who has been staring at Sai for 5 seconds now, eyed Hinata.

"That's right..I 'am. How about another time?" Hinata, getting the tension just nodded briefly. Ino did not want to meet Sais' eye when Hinata was gone.

"Tacos, your fav. Are in there. I'll pick you up at 3." Ino nodded still looking away and took note of how monotone his voice was; hell had officially frozen over. When a slamming sound from the door accrued, Ino fell out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay Ino?" Hinata called from the sofa. Ino's eyes grew wide with water.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine."

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Finished!...Part one at Least. Dude..6,000 words _FUCK YES_! Was it Stellar? ...Goodness..I'm so sorry for my vocabulary use of stellar and dude; I skateboard and no I am not from Cali lol.

_(sweet voice) I'm the FARY PIXI! I SPRINKLE SUGAR FROM THE PIXI STICKS HIGH IN THE AIR AND MAKE ALL THE LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS HAPPY!...did I make you happy?_

_( voice changes) WELL WRITE ME A REVIEW DAMNIT AND TELL ME! ( smiles again)_


	8. Friends Forever Prt II

CHAPTER 8: **Friend's Forever II**

_Author: Yukimi Sama_

_Note: Rant is at the bottom. I just wanted you all to get to the story :p Love you too!_

**

* * *

**

**11:02am**

Class had just started and already Neji and Tenten were in the storage room, gathering used textbooks by the order of their teacher. Today was Monday; it has been one week since the two spoke to one another. Neji eyed Tenten from the corner of his eye; she was currently squatted on the floor and her navy blue skirt flared across the floor.

It wasn't like he didn't want to speak to her, because he did. Just so happened whenever he tried to talk to her, he ended up avoiding her. Plus he was overcome by some foreign emotion. Her hair was in two twin buns and her school blazer was off as well.

Neji focused his view upon the small book in his hands. He sighed mentally and anger quickly flashed through his features. The confusion he had finally got the best of him, and since they were alone he finally grew the right sized balls _**(teeheehee)**_ to confront her.

"You are so use to speaking your mind all time; I've always admired that about you. But you didn't have to _**that**_ night." Tenten blanked out for a few seconds and turned her head to cast her gaze to Neji. She stared at him with the same confusion that he had only seconds prior.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten's voice was laced in slight annoyance from her confusion. Neji suddenly snapped his head to make Tenten.

"At the dinner party. When you said what you did! Why did you stand up for me!" Tenten just stared back at him at first in shock; her eyes were wide. Then it turned to slight anger. It was hard for her to understand where he was coming from; why didn't he get the fact that she stuck her neck out for him. It only showed how different from normal he really was. "_**The It**_" must have been eating him alive for it showed all over his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I care about you and want to see you treated with as much respect as you put out!" She paused and blinked, taking in her own words as she saw Neji's expression drop to a shocked one. She threw her gaze from his eyes and pulled a book off the bookshelf before her. She pretended to be interested in it and scanned the pages.

"Hiashi-sama had no right to speak to you like that; no one does. And the fact that he thinks he can just say whatever the fuck he wants to shows how inconsiderate of others he is! It just makes me so mad to see you in a position like that. It's not right. "

"You usually push things aside, but I felt like something needed to be said at that time; dealt with you know? Figured if I didn't stand up for you than who would?" Still refusing to meet his eyes, she flipped more pages in the book.

"You are the most cold hearted, careless man I've ever met with stick up their ass." She looked up from the book and smiled at herself.

"A..weird_ lovable_ cold hearted, careless man with a stick up his ass." A blush formed across her features until realization struck and shock covered her features.

"N-Not that I would love you like that! That's-just what I heard!..And besides. If anything I want to be the one that causes you the pain." She smirked and looked at Neji. His face was off and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Neji just stood in awe and his lips were parted open as he just stared at the girl before him.

Neji felt the small book fall out of his hands and heard it the floor. He took one step before him in order to fill the gap between them. He dropped to his knees at the very side of Tenten. Leaning forward he did the most out of character thing; he wrapped his arms around Tenten's neck and pulled her to him. With Neji's lips only centimeters away from her left ear; Tenten's body was tense.

'_What. The fuck_.' She thought as her wide eyes remained still. His breath tickled her ear as a sigh escaped from his mouth, and his eyelids shut.

"..._Thank you_."

Tenten became lost in thought as that statement left his mouth. Perhaps it was best she remained silent during this sacred time. Her slender arms remained at her sides as Neji made no attempt to let her go. This moment was special to him, and she understood that because her eyes hazed in such a way one would mistake her for sleepy. Her lips touched the shirt of Neji's shoulder for her nose was buried in it. Jake scented Hollister cologne filled her air passage. Raspberry scented shampoo filled his; and they stayed like this. Positioned in such a way as if time had forgotten them…forgotten about the little voiced nothings that disappeared within seconds of the boxed room.

**3:28 pm**

It has been one week; Ino sighed thinking how did she survive it. She was currently walking down the hallway seconds prior asking to leave the meeting she was in with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Her purse sang a song-oh. Her phone was ringing. Digging through her bag she saw that it was only a text message from Kasey. She smiled 'Kasey.'

After Sai restricted her from spending time with Kasey Ino finally had enough and decided to see her today. Ino texted Kasey their date plans. Her smile grew as she reached the last step before opening the building's front door. Pushing Sai aside was something she needed to do because no longer was going to stand and just let him rule over her life; in fact, she was going to confront him today with her parents beside her.

"Ino." Oh shit. Maybe her parents won't be here. She texted the last little bit of message to Kasey stating she needed her to pick her up.

Sai rose from the leaning position on the car's passenger side. His arms were folded and he wore a pair of sunglasses; dark tinted. Ino paused on the side walk in front of him. Sai took this as an advantage to approach her. His head lowered to the phone in her hand; his body was stiff and his arms were folded over his American Eagle T-shirt.

"Your phone's not off. Why haven't you responded to any of the text messages I've sent you."

"..I was just about to." Ino grunted to herself for sounding like a weakling; that's not what she was trying to sound like at the time. Sai took Ino's sigh personally and his glare hardened.

"you knew I was going to pick you up today at the hell are you running off to know?" Ino's eyes narrowed.

"It's none of your damn business where I head off to; you don't own me Sai." Say, where did she find that confidence all of a sudden? Perhaps it was always there. Sai looked at her as if she had turned into a mermaid before his very eyes. She turned around and Sai instinctively reached out and grabbed her left wrist, yanking her back beside him.

"Mind repeating that shit face! I didn't quite catch that!"

"You heard me." She said lowly beneath her breath. Where had she gotten this confidence from? Sai was losing his grip on her and her began to panic. Panic through abuse of course.

Sai watched Ino walk down the sidewalk strip, completely confused as to when did she slip out of his hand.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**Ino screamed seconds later gripping her small hands around one of Sai's wrist; the hand that was in use of yanking her ponytail. Her eyes squinted tight as pain took over. Sai pulled her back to the side of his car they were just in front of seconds prior. He let go of her hair and took both of her shoulders and slammed her backside into the car's side.

"You will not talk to me like that! **YOU WILL NEVER TALKTO ME THAT WAY!" **Sai continued to shake Ino. He looked…fucking psycho. Not the normal crazy, but this time psycho crazy.

"**FRIENDS DON'T TALK TO ONE ANOTHER THAT WAY! FRIENDS TREAT EACH OTHER NICE. FRIENDS LISTEN TO ONE ANOTHER**!" Sai grumbled said words together and now he slapped her across her face ,after that he placed his hand back on her shoulder.

Ino's eyebrows were curved like (~) tears slid down her cheeks while her eyes remained locked with the enraged Sai. It wasn't that she was scared of him, more ever scared for her life. He slammed her head into the car while he shook her body.

**"LOVED ONE'S ARE THERE FOR EACH OTHER AND I WAS THERE FOR YOU! I WAS YOUR FRIEND AND I WILL ALWAYS BE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOUR SCRWANY ASS STAND IN THE WAY OF OUR FRIENDSHIP! I SAY WHEN IT ENDS NOT YOU! SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ACCEPT THAT!"**

Sai leaned closer in her face; his frown turned upside down and he laughed in fits of giggles.

"You know, if you were to ever-no you wouldn't dare do such a thing to ruin our friendship, right?" Sai pulled his lips right next to her ear.

"But if you ever did, just know…I'll be sure to clean up your mess well." He laughed again and Ino just stared off into space. When Ino entered back into reality Sai was still out of it. She decided to count her odds and take some much needed chances. Like this one.

"Oooph." Sai doubled over in pain as Ino broke out into a sprint down the sidewalk leading towards the school. Her frantic eyes search right than left; nobody was around. Small sounds escaped her mouth; sounds of fear and they became louder as she reached the door to the-

"**GGGAAAHHH!SAI NO**!" Sai once again lured Ino back by the pulling of her hair. He yanked her head back at just the right angle that her body traveled with it.

Before Ino ever opened her eyes agony swept across her and she let herself fall and hit something hard. Her cheek- oh Kami her right cheek was causing her so much pain she realized she no longer tasted spit in her mouth but blood! Kami that punch from Sai hurt! Ino brought a shaky hand to her cheek and flinched; she rose her body off the ground only to a sitting position with her legs out in front of her.

When Ino opened her eyes she stopped breathing for a few seconds because her vision wasn't all that clear. She blinked. Then blinked again. There was no possible way the person in front of her was…

"_**Shi..ka..ma-ru.."**_

He stood just inches away from her body. His back was facing her and her eyes dropped off his long sleeved black sweatshirt to the figure laying on the ground. It was Sai; his hands clasping over his nose he rocked left then right on his back mumbling in pain. Ino's glassy eyes averted back to Shikamaru's head.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."…Anger? Why was he angry? Ino stared confusingly at him; at his back.

"Glad you did it because I don't think murder would look good on _any _of my college applications." Naruto? Ino turned her head to the right and found a surprisingly serious Naruto. His glare bore deep in Sai as his hands were placed up top of his hips. Ino just stared at the unrealistic scene like a child in awe; too shocked for words.

"Are you okay?" A deep voice broke her gaze off Naruto and onto the hand that was in her face. Neji offered a helping hand to her and was standing at the right side if her; feet away from Naruto however.

Seconds passed until it finally dawned on Ino that she might want to take the hand. She grabbed it and squeezed it tight as he held her hand with firmness and pulled her to her feet. She patted herself off and pretended to dust off the invisible dirt; all this while avoiding eye contact with Neji.

She flinched when a hand touched her shoulders, and when she turned she saw Neji giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hn." Ino glanced to her not so far left and there stood Sasuke. He seemed disappointed..of course showed it in his own 'I don't give a fuck' way. His arms were folded across his chest as he gave one of his infamous glares towards Sai.

Ino's eyes hazed. These four guys came just in time. Ino winced as she felt a sharp pain in her mouth. Okay, maybe they came a little too late, but they still made it.

**"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! ALL OF YOU! I WANT YOU'RE NAMES!"**

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes once more and pointed with his left Index finger.

"That's _**Leave**_." He pointed at Naruto and then it shifted to his chest.

"I'm _**Ino**_." And his finger moved to Sasuke.

"And he's _**alone**_." He leaned forward some, but not too close because Sai was about the same height as him; yes, Sai's standing now.

"Come across her again and I'll be sure to fuck your body up so bad, the police won't even be able to identify you." He mumbled the words with bitterness. Ino's eyes grew wide with shock as she turned her head to stare at Shikamaru standing in front of her now.

"I don't ever want to hear about you or from you. Get your shit and leave this city for good and if she hears from you I will make it a personal priority to hunt your ass down." Sai stared at Shikamaru with wide eyes, blood dripping from in between his fingers.

"OH MY KAMI! INO ARE YOU OKAY!" Everybody's eyes met those of the three girls rushing to Ino; their meeting had just ended. Ino's eyes met the face of an over dramatic pink haired frenemy. She rolled her eyes as Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's neck.

"What happened." Tenten asked sternly observing Sai.

"Sai has been abusing Ino for some time now, but today it was too over the edge." Naruto summarized.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata's soft voice was filled with worry and as Sakura took her arms off Ino's neck, Hinata wrapped her arms around Ino's right arm; hugging it protectively. She pouted very cutely and a small smile swept across Ino's face.

Hinata glared at Sai. "Why is he still here!" Shikamaru's head turned away from Hinata and to Sai.

"He was just leaving." Sai saw his expression and began mumbling as he headed to the other side of the car.

Watching Sai drive away was like watching him drive out of her life. '_Was it really over?'_ _Everything?'_ Ino asked herself. She looked around as her friends began conversing with each other; the smile grew. Her friends, real ones. All 7 of them and they were right there.

She told Hinata she was fine and shrugged her off. Hinata smiled and let go only watching for a few seconds as Ino walked away before turning and conversing with the rest of the click. Ino stopped right at the side of Shika, and stood nervously. He turned to face her after his eyes landed on her.

Ino stared up into Shika's deep, endless, dark brown eyes seeing emotions. Hers were such a pool of sadness and never ending confusion; Shikamaru stared into them as if he held an answer. Ino knew there was so much to say but not enough words or time to say them in. Shikamaru let the silence between them continue as he pulled a hand out of his pocket and slid his thumb from the corner of her lip down to her chin; completely erasing the red stain. Only to leave a wide eyed, shocked blonde staring at him. Everything seemed to stop around them.

For the moment at least.

"INO! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY!" **{There is SO no reason for an American to be saying Kami XD} **Both Ino and Shikamaru turned their heads to the intruder of their peace time.

"Ka-sey?..I..uh.."

"Oh are you okay? Do you like need stitches or something? Do you have any cuts?" Kasey inspected Ino up and down; Ino smirked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Really? Okay then great! You still want to catch that sale at Tregen's?" She grabbed Ino's wrist and began pulling her down the sidewalk. Ino glanced from Kasey and met Shika's eyes, remaining focused on him. She was walking backwards now as her gaze suddenly fell sad, and all Shikamaru was left with was the backside of her body; he still stared.

"Tenten." Tenten rose an eyebrow and turned around before walking over to where Neji stood.

"Yeah."

"As another thank you, I'll be taking you out to dinner tonight." Tenten made a face and Neji chuckled as he un folded his arms from his chest.

"Not at my house, you can decide."

"Oh, well okay than!" Tenten perked up and smiled.

"How does 7 sound."

"Fine! I'll meet you at the same place as last time." Tenten turned around and began heading back to the group.

"Oh, and Ten?" Tenten paused and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You're paying."

"**WHAT**!"

* * *

_Soooooooo Yay! Sai is gone! No more Mr. Man I Own Your Life! Lol So hm...why did I make these two chapters about Ino and Sai? Well remember how I told you Ino was Bi? Most bi or same gender lovers don't really have a story; some are kind of the same. Know what I mean? So I wanted to emphasize how Ino became bi, and as you can see it was all because of Sai. She made herself truly believe that__** ALL**__ guys were like him, plus he was her very first friend. __**BUT MAYBE**__ Shikamaru can prove her otherwise- oh wait! He already did. Too bad he has to wait until her and Kasey are through. __**:P**_

_**OH! SHOUT OUTS TO- Oh you know who u r! Thanks for telling me I spelled **__**Hanabi wrong lol. Hope I made you happy with this chapter- ALL OF YOU INFACT! THANK YOU SOO FUCKING MUCH for the reviews and reading. Over 2,500 hits so far? Damn. I need to celebrate with some more online shopping! XP lol No lie dude that chiz is like soooo addicting. In fact...lol...I have Chemistry right? I'm about to purchase the Answer key book on Amazon lol ITS ONLY 4 BUCKS! I have a B in that class but hey, an A won't hurt right?**_

_**SO! **__while I'm away, those of you have not watched __**BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S **__need to. I love that movie, that and __**Children of the Corn**__; the original lol. It's funny. _

_Well have a nice life, week, hour...few seconds, and I will so see you in a few...days? I KNOW RIGHT! I WISH! Nah, but like 3, 2 weeks? __Love you all and stay safe__!_

**Y u K I m i S a M A**


	9. Chapter 9: Monday

_**I'M ! I've been lazy, meh jump on my back damnit! No really like..I have been, that and lacked motivation BUT! I regained it Sunday..and..missed you guys so decided to write. I KNOW RIGHT! I hope you don't slap me for this chapter's shortness. THERE IS SO an explanation on the bottom.**_

* * *

"Oh my gosh! For a whole week?"

Neji's eyes stayed on Tenten's face; he paused falling short of collecting the papers in front of him. Her hair was in two twin buns and her bangs shaded her forehead; her smile radiated and reflected in her Chestnut pools. Neji's lip twitched as it rose in disgust. He was staring at her mouth now, watching her chew an apple chunk, mouth wide open. Small apple bits stuck onto her cheeks and she just enjoyed her apple, completely oblivious to her appearance. Her eating habits were not of the norm. Neji took a mental note if that and shoved papers into his messenger bag.

"It's only a business trip." He bluntly stated, grabbing a notebook sitting on the table. They were the only 2 in Class A because the first class already began; it was 9:28.

"What time do you leave?"

"9:30."

"YES! AND I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE!" Neji rolled his eyes now standing straight to adjust the strap on his shoulder. Tenten's smile turned devious. _'Finally! I'll be number one! Me! Nothing can possibly go wrong! I can run this school with an iron fist and raise it ruling hell over all this school! MWAHAHAHAHA! Fear me and prepare to eat my dust Hyuga, because when you return, I'll have the whole school brain washed into hating you and worshiping me! Hee..hee..heeeee.' _Tenten just stood still staring off into space, still smiling evilly. She was imagining what it would look like if Neji was no longer number one-Wanna see? Okay!

**Tenten's Mind**

_**"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A little chibi Neji laid on the ground, pulling on his tangled hair strands! Tehee. his hair is ALWAYS the friggin' priority of his life. Well NOT ANYMORE! He rocked back and forth in a fetal position crying his precious white pearls out!...Ignore that last comment please. " I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The little Neji whined. " I JUST CANT-**_

"**_CRUNCH_"**

Tenten turned to the sound that brought her out of her AWESOME imagination episode. Yeah, don't worry about that we'll get to it later.

Neji rose a perfect brow and held Tenten's gaze. She stared as he stood just inches away from her and held a red apple in his left hand near his cheek, chewing a piece of the apple perfectly with a closed mouth. He was of course a head taller than her, and she remained still. Neji used his index finger on his right hand to wipe away the apple bits around her lips. Tenten's eyes widened at this gesture. He did it so calm, for his eyes, 1/2 closed by his eyelids casted down upon her rosy pink plush lips.

"You're very cute when your ranting." A small gasp escaped from in-between her lips as her gaze fell upon his lips. She blushed a candy apple red. He stopped because there were no more crumbs on her face, and let his hand drop to his side. Silence engulfed the two as they just remained in one another's presence. Neji, looking relatively nonchalant refused to blink, taking in her features while Tenten's mind was on auto pilot because she just left her brain.

Neji kept his lazy gaze on Tenten as he brought the apple to his lips and took another bite from the same place Tenten had bitten.

"You're going to need my help." he stated as he chewed and swallowed; a small smirk present after.

"You're going to miss me," he leaned back out of her face and bit into the semi gone apple. Tenten's eyes were still wide and on Neji.

"And when you do.." He took one last bite before heading to the door, his back now on Tenten.

"It's on the table right behind you." She watched him walk down the long, bright hallway with one hand in his pocket and a crunch resonating faintly.

Tenten blinked rapidly and turned to the table beside her. His kanji was so perfect, and his 8 was also perf-'wait! Did he just take my apple?' Tenten whipped her head to the door as her eyebrows knotted in anger.

"**HYUGA! COME BACK HERE WITH MY DAMN APPLE!**" Tenten yelled running down the hallway after Neji.

**END OF MONDAY**

* * *

_OKAY! SO Neji is gone and I have written this chapter in days; like Monday, Tuesday..yada yada yada until Friday. There was a lot of stuff happening and instead of just cramming it all into one long ass chapter I made it into days of the week. It will be easier for you to remember what part of the chapter you were on too. So DONT BE CONFUSED when you see Tuesday, lol. I will try to have it up by sometime next week. It is twice as long as this lol, I can tell you all that. _

_Thank you to all who reviewed and added this story to your alerts! Especially this one reviewer. MAN LET ME TELL YOU ALL! This girl, she knows who she is. She wrote a review for EACH. CHAPER...this girl is so...AMAZING! KYAAAAAA! She made my day! _

_Well mama loves you all and has to do Chemistry homework now ;P Someone tell my why covalent bonds and fucking Lewis Structures were NOT at the beginning of the book. Man that chapter is So flipping easy; sigh. LOVE YOU ALL AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_


	10. Chapter 9: Tuesday

**OH MY GOSH**! Aliens must have kidnapped me and like took out my brain, flipped it around and performed some kind of weird experiments on it, then placed it back inside my skull because I UPDATED ON TIME! I DIDN'T FORGET! This..is like huge people. HUGE, oh gosh, wanna know what else is? pft sats. They're this Saturday. Amazingly I ...don't really care. I'm not really going to college so...yep. Online yes but only for like 2 or 4 years; I just don't want to do school anymore :P University of Phoenix accepts anybody, so I'm good! LOL OH, and ill major in like chem., or physics...but you all don't care so why am..I still ranti-OH! CHECK OUT THIS SONG! _**Losing The Touch by Handshakes and HIghfives**_...GOOD MOTHER OF GOD THEY ARE CUTE! So Thanks for reviewing and or adding Class A to your favs, or alerts!

**READ!**

**Chapter 9: TUESDAY**

* * *

"Tenten?"

"No."

"...Tenten?"

"No."

"Tenten-"

"_What?_! I said no Damnit!" Tenten paused, letting the thin AP Chinese textbook stay centimeters away from her forehead. Her glare only intensified as Misukii stuck out his tongue and looked away. Tenten sighed and slapped her forehead with the textbook one more time, then stayed in that position with it on her forehead while grumbling: _Damnit Damnit, Damnit._

She was in room 132, which was on the second floor of Class A, currently in a meeting with the three grade level presidents. Their personalities varied...along with their hair colors. Neji attended these meetings as their leader since he was the only senior. This committee was in charge of...well, Tenten didn't know. But what she was sure of was that she needed to keep his schedule as same as possible.

_**'BUT HE'S NOT NUMBER ONE ANY FUCKING MORE! BECAUSE IT'S ME SNITCHES! I AM FINALLY NUMBER ONE, THE RULER OF THIS SCHOOL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**_

"**Cough."**

**Tenten's Pov**

I blinked and soon realized that I wants really spacing out..in..my..head-Damnit!

Hitoshima, Misukii, and Takashi stared at me with huge eyes,-oh! did I tell you how the room looked? Okay, I'll do that now!

The room was no bigger than 1/2 a classroom. A huge dark oak table was placed in the middle of the cramped room. On every wall was a book shelve and books filled the spaces. The light were dim and It..felt pretty roomy to me.

Misukii sat across from me. The yellow pencil was still in his left hand and his eyes remained on me. Takashi sat to my right and he was leaning in the black, swirly and whirly chair. Teehee like my adjectives? Lastly, Hitoshima was at my left..and she stared at me in slight disgust.

"Did I _really_ say all that out loud?"

"..."

I laughed nervously. "I have...a disease for that."

_"...-all eyes narrowed_."

"No really...It's called plasisamentalitoesis. I've got medicine for this but I never take it."

"It's okay Tenten, Neji told us all about your issues." Takashi stated with a shrug; they all want back to filling out more paper work. My jaw dropped out of anger..yeah, anger.

"Yeah, he said you talk to yourself a lot too." Hitoshima said as she signed a paper and added it to a huge stack sitting in the middle if the table.

_'Oh, okay you know what? Just for that I'm not going to do anymore of his work for him. Hmph, won't hurt me.'_

I leaned back in my black chair, with the two lovely adjectives Takashi had for his chair, and folded my arms across my chest.

**12:07PM**

**Class A**

**[No POV]**

"Va para el goal! Va Va Va!"

"..I didn't know you spoke Spanish Naruto." Sakura murmured to herself form the kitchenette area. Naruto was watching a soccer game..._'figures he would use Spanish. ' _Sakura thought to herself_._

Naruto grumbled as number 14 on his favorite team missed the goal; he fell back into the L shaped sofa.

"Here you go." If it were not for Hinata's appearance in front of him, Naruto would have never heard her soft voice over the blasting television. She held out a small white plate: on it was a whole white breaded turkey breast sandwich with American cheese and the crust still one. In her left hand she held a small glass of water. Naruto looked away from the flat screen and onto the small silver bracelet with a key charm; in hopes of distracting his blush from her.

"..Thanks Hina-chan." Hinata was use to the name by now, given that Ino used it all the time. She took the spot right beside Naruto on the sofa. Picking up the other half of the sandwich, they both ate in peace. Even when their elbows brushed up against each other.

Ino's eyes blazed at the pocket sized screen in front of her. An ad kept popping up and prevented her from pressing the done button on confirming her renewal subscription of _'Kiss Magazine'_ .

Tenten's mind was out of order. She would never admit out loud but being number one took twice as much work as she normally had to do. Munching on her chip she rested her head into the palm of her left hand. Sitting in a stool at the counter, Ino gladly sat beside her.

**...*~*...**

Sakura stood in front of the head taller figure. her green eyes blazes with wanted acceptation; but he couldn't tell. he never would, for she masked it over too well. There was something about him...something about him that made her whole body go numb. These feelings..no, they were not feelings at all. Too confusing to tell right now.

Her porcelain, thin arm stuck out beside her holding a sheet of paper. His hands remained trapped in his pockets . His full front body was facing her, giving her all the attention she wanted but at the same time.._not what she wanted_. The wrong kind as always. His eyes bore deep into her features; jaw tight, breath hitched in the back of his throat. Why he held his breath he didn't know.

Perhaps it was because if he exhaled than that would mean he would be breathing, and if he were breathing than that would mean he was in reality.

"_Thank you_." Her voice stung his eardrums in the most intense way, despite her voice being the softest, melody he's ever heard.

"_For letting me borrow your money for my meeting, Sasuke san._" The 20 dollar bill that matched her eyes perfectly threatened to blow away in the constant blowing of the wind. Sasuke was like a stone statue; ironically she knew to expect something like this.

"_I owe you_." Was all she said before gently shoving the sheet in his pocket and turning around to walk away. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and then..the oddest thing happened. Her name formed on his lips. He called her...

Sakura frozen in her steps, turned around at the monotone, deep voice and laid eyes on Sasuke once again.

**...*~*...**

**2:01 PM**

"Oh _Kami_ No! Not You All!" Tenten stood at the entrance of a small room. Her left hand still on the door knob and her face was in pure shock.

**Fan girls**. Everybody has heard about them so Need I say more? The whole table was full of girls, and they stared at me; expressions varying. Now everyone treated me nice with respect until it came to these lovely ladies in front of me. Sometimes...okay all the time is best to stay out of their way.

"We're not too happy either about you entering into out forbidden lair." A blonde with light blue eyes stated: Momoka, 10the grader.

I grumbled and took the empty seat at the end of the table, which was right beside the door. Was Kami mocking me? I sat my book bag down beside my feet. My chair was not swirly and whirly so I'm not too happy about this place. The room was not too big, for just to my left was a **HUGE **year book photo of the NEJI HYUGA...yeah. I hate that photo too. I glanced to the side of the photo and there was a list of repeated words...narrowing my eyes I realized it was not repeated words, but a 50 rule list...

On the all across was another picture of Neji however this one small, and it looked like I was in it. Key word-_was_. My head was ripped off and replaced with some brown haired green eyed girl. Moyoka 12th grader. Their leader I assume. The wall across from me had nothing but..negatives from films..and they were all Neji-**OH MY KAMI! WHAT DOES THIS CLUB DO!**

These girls were not fans, not even stalkers. This whole situation reminds me of Charles Manson's little blonde/brown haired ladies that did all the killings for him. You know...he's like still alive?

_**"TENTEN!" **_

"Huh? what!"

"I said, you need to stop focusing on _our_ Neji kun and help us get our work done."

..._Possessive right? _"I don't want your precious Neji kun. I'm just here to do the work you all do."

"Okay, then." There was a brief 3 minutes of silence.

"What do you guys do!" I yelled pissed off at the fact that they didn't pick up on the intent to keep the conversation going. All the six girls stared at me.

"We normally don't do the work." Auuymi 11th grader stated.

"Neji-kun does it for us." Chiata replied simply; grade 10.

"WHY DOES HE DO ALL THE WORK!"

"..Because he's god. he can do everything." Hatashi, grade 11 said in all seriousness.

...woooooooooowwwwwww. Remind me to call Neji Charles Manson later.

"...So what was he working on before he left?" All the girls were quiet until Mayoka smiled and pointed to a corned in the room.

"That stack of papers." MAN! FUCK MY LIFE! THIS STACK WAS AT LEAST A FOOT TALL!

"...All of them?" The girls nodded and I sighed as I got up to get the stack.

**15 Minutes Later**

I scribbled some more words with my pen until I reached the end of the small dotted line. My brain was in total concentration mode. Around me were the crazies-I-I mean..uh ladies giggling as they...did whatever they were doing. I really was not paying them any mind.

I instantly shot up from my bent position over the tables and the pen went flying to Kami knows were. I shoved my head to pull out my iphone from the more annoying vibrations, and stared at the text.

_**Are you in the meeting with my committee?**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx3468**

From..who? I don't know who this text was from, but how would they know if I'm in...NEJI!

I smiled and typed:

_**You mean the group of crazy, possessive fan girls **_

_**that want to eat your face like a cookie and smash **_

_**my body with a hammer? Yes. I'm here with them.**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx2801**

_**Haha. Yes I know they can be pretty possessive over **_

_**me, no need to get jealous Tenten. I'm all yours. How is **_

_**everything?**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx3468**

_**Oh so the now second ranked fool doesn't trust the number **_

_**one obsolete ruler of this school? AND I AM NOT JEALOUS!**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx2801**

_**Of my title and being number one you are. What are you doing?**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx3468**

_**Man! WHY THE HELLO KITTY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH**_

_**ALL THIS PAPER WORK!**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx2801**

_**...Tenten what paper work?**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx3468**

_**THE STACK IN THE CORNER!**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx2801**

_**Tenten...**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx3468**

_**Yeah?**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx2801**

_**...That stack was form the previous school year.**_

_**August of 09.**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx3468**

I gripped my iphone and glared at the 6 girls! And then I slapped myself mentally for never realizing the date!

_**Hey Charles Manson**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx2801**

_**Tenten...**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx3468**

I smirked at his warning.

_**Suck a cock**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx2801**

_**TENTEN!**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx3468**

_**I DIDN'T DO IT!**_

**From:xxxxxxxxxx2801**

I panicked as I sat my phone on the table and began working on my original assignment from Neji Hyuga himself.

**20 MINTES LATER**

My eye lids were low and I was still reading this darn contract; the print was too small. And then the best thing happened.

Asking Alexandria _**Morte et Dabo**_ blasted from my phone. Every pair of eyes including mine were locked on the vibrating thing on the table. What? An academically gifted student can't enjoy the screaming of demonic lyrics? No really, listen to the song.

"Your phone is ringing." Kaori; grade 10 said. I gasped dramatically.

"No Way! And plasisamentalitoesis is not a real disease!" They all stared at me and not my phone. Shaking my head I headed for the door with my phone in my hand.

"Pansies." I murmured.

_"Hello?_ "

"_Tenten where are you."_

_"...Hyuga, why? I'm like standing in the middle of the hallway."_

_"Making sure you didn't set the school on fire."_

_"HYUGA!"_ I screamed into the phone. His low chuckle filled the phone and automatically my screaming stopped.

"_Your number two for a reason, and being that anything around you is highly flammable is one of them. That and the fact that you can't cook." _My cheeks turned a candy apple red.

_"Kami just loves to make you miserable, Tenten."_

_"Yeah but you don't."_ Whoa, where did that come from. Neji hesitated before finally grasping the right words.

"_You're right...I don't." My eyes grew wide._

_"I want to be the one that causes it."_ I could HEAR him smirking on the end of the phone! That was SO my line! How dare he use something I said against me! Oh the nerve of this pompous, arrogant,...long haired porcelain skin, god that rivaled Adonis himself. OH GREEK GOD DON'T STRIKE ME! Wait..that's Zeus.

_"Tenten."_

_"Yeah?"_

**...*~*...**

**No Pov**

The meeting with the psychedelic fan girls ended fairly quickly after the conversation with Neji. Tenten speeded down the hallway and to her locker after the rigging of the last bell. Her Uncle told her to be home earlier today because she needed her to help him at his art shop. However, when a circle of students surrounded her, Tenten had no idea what to do but grab the pen and sign whatever paper was shoved in her face as well as answer as most questions as she possibly could.

If Tenten had taken the time to read BEFORE signing, something on Thursday would have NEVER happened.

**END OF TUESDAY **

* * *

_Why was this whole 'Tuesday part' was so random I don't know IM SORRY! Its won't be so random next time! Thanks for reading though! __**Review or add this story to your favorites, and or alerts**__! Love you all and be safe-_

**_Yukimi Sama_**


End file.
